The MinonkTo Factor - Part 2
by Daniel J Walkinshaw
Summary: The battle to save Springfield continues...


The MinonkTo Factor - Part Two  
By Daniel J. Walkinshaw  
  
***  
  
"Greetings everyone... I am Muh. Creator of Dimension W. Seeing as part one has been and gone I gather you already know who I am and what Dimension W is. What I'm here to tell you is "The Story So Far.." To the adventures of one Bart and Lisa Simpson when they stumbled across my minions."  
  
"It came to pass that all was not as it should be in the town of Springfield. The many scientists of Springfield came to the conclusion that there was a temporal tear in the fabric of the space time continuum which caused distortions to frequently appear throughout the town. It was soon learnt that the source of the distortions was a vortex that had opened up at The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant. This is where our heroes of the story intervened."  
"Bart and Lisa Simpson have frequently held up a habit of meddling in current affairs for their apparent greater good. But what they began to interfere in was way beyond their comprehension. It came to me that these kids were going to end up harming themselves and the whole town if they meddled in my minions affairs. So I sent my beloved Muncherous soldiers to intercept and protect the Simpson kids."   
"Always looking for a challenge I saw no harm in letting the kids join the adventure to find out who was responsible for the distortions. Pampered and cared for by my loyal Munchers, Bart and Lisa are informed on the present situation: That The Muncherous had accidentally crossed Dimensions via their gigantic mother ship and had become aware of the intruding minions of this "vortex" and had remained to investigate."   
"The kids volunteered to help and went to find the vortex themselves. Unfortunately, as I had expected, all hadn't gone to plan. The person behind the vortex and the distortions turned out to be none other than the Evil and Ruthless Warlord Egg and had prematurely begun an invasion on the Springfieldanites. I had sent the delicate Simpson Kids into a battle zone, their lives were at stake and my sources last reported that they had unfortunately met a demise at the hands of a certain individual known as Cecil Terwilliger.. God only knows what has become of those poor children.. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of 'OFF's siblings!!'... and I can't help but wonder whether there's something else behind all this!"   
  
"We can only wait and see... as we return to Springfield right now in the concluding chapter 'The MinonkTo Factor - Part 2'!"   
  
***  
  
A piercing scream echoed the darkened streets. It was Lisa's scream. A scream of sheer fear and disbelief. Her loving brother was about to die infront of her. Die... Dead.. Gone forever.   
She fell to her knees and wept as Cecil flung the blade towards the living beating heart of her brother. The heart that soon would beat no more. Closer.. Closer.. The tip of the knife drawing nearer to its target.  
Suddenly, a flash of light blinded her tear ridden eyes. A lightning bolt shot out of no where and imbedded itself in the would-be-killer of Bart Simpson. Cecil grunted and shivered. He dropped the knife and the lifeless child and staggered back with shock. He looked down at his wound. A massive hole had been burned through his chest, it sizzled and glowed. Cecil gurgled at the mouth, dropped to his knees then the rest of his body dropped lifelessly and slammed into the concrete sidewalk.  
Lisa looked up with hope, gasped, then sighed, bewildered, and ran to her slumped brother, crying harshly, tears flowing down her face with both sadness and joy.  
"Bart!! Bart!! Speak to me!! Say something!!" Lisa held her brother in her arms and rocked him soothingly.  
Bart stirred and quietly muttered something. His eyelids twitched and slowly opened.   
Those wonderful blue sparkling orbs shone with magnificence. This forced a broad smile upon his sisters face.  
"Oh Bart!! I thought I'd lost you!!" she began to repeatedly brush his forehead and kissed him all over.  
Bart remembered something very important as he lay stunned, weak, bewildered and repeatedly embraced with kisses. He spoke as loud as his strength could allow. He felt he had to reply to what Lisa had said earlier on. Bart whispered "I love you too!"   
"Ooohh Bart!!" Lisa sighed and hugged her brother as tight as ever. She kissed him on the forehead, stroked his hair and began to examine his body, checking for any cuts or bruises. "Now don't you try and die on me again, do you here!" Lisa spoke with relief when he checked out okay.  
Bart was rather annoyed. He hadn't chosen to be the target of a psychopath. "How do you think I feel... When a nightmare like this actually, finally comes true!"  
Lisa turned to the smouldering corpse of Cecil and looked back into her brothers quivering blue orbs. "You don't have to worry anymore Bart, Cecil's gone.. For good!"  
Bart's face brightened, he smiled. Lisa did the same. She was also overjoyed that one life threatening obstacle of her brother's was finally out of the way. Lisa celebrated this concept with a peck on her brothers lips.  
"Mind if I give the eulogy?"  
The kids disconnected with a gasp and turned to face the alarming voice.  
Peter Dicinson stood out of the shadows, his Biwa Gun barrel smoked. His canine buddies were behind him. "Do not be alarmed. I will not hurt you. In fact I was the one who saved Bart's life just now!"  
Lisa held her brother's head closer to the cushion that was her body with protection. No-one else was going to harm her brother. Not Again, she wouldn't have it. She spoke out menacingly. "WHO ARE YOU!!?"  
"Dicinson.. Peter Dicinson.. At your service Ms. Simpson." the munch bowed down to the eight-year old. Tammy and the other canines stepped forward and nodded.  
"Were you sent by King Muncherous?" Lisa queried with relief. Yet from their reaction she became unsettled.  
Peter stepped back and frowned at his comrades. "No! We weren't!" he began to look worried and so did his canine buddies.  
"I am a renegade Munch, these are my canine Buddies.. Tammy, Scetchroy, Bulldog Brisco, Bob Roverts... and that little worm on a rocket pack is Bionic Wern!.. We roam Dimension W.. Another universe, I arrived here with my talking canine friends by accident. We're currently searching for our other canine buddies.. Wiggle Puppy and Gaspode Uruguay. When we saw the havoc we had to see if the infamous Simpson kids were all right!"  
Lisa frowned. "Infamous!?"  
Bart slowly sat up, holding his forehead, Lisa looked at him with anxiety. Bart moaned and felt his shoulder. It was swollen. He gritted his teeth at the sharp pain as he felt it.  
"Allow me!" Peter gestured. He came up to the kids and took out a beeping gadget. He pressed a button and a wave of energy shot out and absorbed Bart's shoulder. Within two seconds there was no trace of the swelling. With help from his sister he is brought to his feet. It is here that he see's the remains of Cecil for the first time. A look of shock draws across his face.  
Peter turned to what Bart was so concerned about. "Don't worry, he won't be waking anytime soon.. That damn monster deserved what came to him!" he turned to the siblings and clapped his hands together. "Now lets get you to a safe place. This city is crawling with Egg's Bot Bots.."  
Unbelievably, Lisa lifted Bart's slumped body up into her arms and began to carry him. Together with Peter and the canine's they hurried down the darkened streets eventually coming across the lifeless body of Santa's Little Helper.  
Bob Roverts gasped. "Oh my god!"  
Bart nearly threw up after realising that he'd almost forgotten about his dog's demise. The canines huddled around the lifeless mutt and examined him.  
This made Lisa very upset. "Please!! Leave him alone!"  
Peter looked up at the distraught kids. "But.. He isn't dead!!"  
Lisa almost dropped Bart from shock. "He isn't??!!"  
"No he isn't!!" Peter brought out his gadget and scanned the dog. "He has a concussion.. A few cracked ribs.. But he'll survive." Peter clicked his fingers and pointed at Tammy. "Can you carry him, Tammy?"  
Tammy, the golden Labrador, wagged his tail and smiled. "It'll be my pleasure!"  
  
***  
  
Vedder quit dragging poor Moe by the hair and came to a stop. His boss, Quaark had noticed something in the sky and had gestured him to halt. The computer spoke.  
"(Beep) Dimension W Ident Beings in close proximity."  
Quaark turned to his larger dopey counterpart. "Looks like we're gonna be hunting today after all!"  
Vedder replied with a low grunt. Moe was currently feeling his precious hair checking to see if any strands had escaped from their roots.  
....  
Gaspode was in awe with the surroundings as Wiggle Puppy happily glided through the air carrying young Gaspode within his claws. The wind brushed against their faces. Dawn was on the horizon. Something alerted them both far off behind them in the distance. Explosions could be heard.  
"We'd better find somewhere safe to land Wiggle, and try to find something to eat, I'm starving!" Gaspode whispered to his transport. Wiggle Puppy nodded and they began to descend. "We have to find Tammy and the others as well!"  
Gaspode unfortunately has come to believe in a lesser form of fate. It has been his experience that he is somehow the target of all negativity in the whole of Dimension W. Muh seems to be picking on him. This was one of the many quick thoughts that drifted through his mind as the laser beam imbedded itself in his chest. It had all happened so fast. Not only had he been shot, but the power of the beam had stunned his carrier and had caused Wiggle Puppy to let go.  
Gaspode remembered this moment all too clearly. He believed it to be the longest moment of his life. The silence, the confusion, the pain as he plummeted towards the earth. He wanted to die. This was too much for him. The Expectation was overwhelming. He didn't want to think about it but he was disgustingly contemplating the many types of pain he would quickly witness as he collided with the ground. He knew it would be much worse than it felt for him right now. His belly was alight, sizzling.  
Gaspode, all too soon, hit the earth, somehow he still had control of his vocals, as he heard his own piercing scream echo out into the fields around him. His nose bled and so did many other parts of his body. Even worse was the fact he still had control of his limbs.. There was no feeling in them yet he was able to move them barely (like when you wake up and found you've slept on your arms). He despised the fact he was still conscious.. Why didn't he die.. Or faint? Damn it!! Noo!!!  
....   
In the concealed treetops Wiggle Puppy breathed rapidly scratching his lower burns. Quaark and Vedder could be seen coming out into the open fields and approached the mess that was Gaspode.  
Vedder grunted and poked the mutt. Quaark screamed with anger. "What the hell have you done!!?? I said I wanted a living trophy!! You bloody killed it!!!"  
Quaark violently hit Vedder across the face causing him to hit the ground violently. Vedder whined with terror.  
Quaark gracefully knelt down to the critically wounded puppy and felt his pulse. Gaspode knew these were the perpetrators that had done this to him yet he needed all the help he could get and gave Quaark the "hangdog" expression and whined mercifully, attempting to lick his hand.  
A tear ran down Quaark's eye. He closed his eyes, contemplating something. "A form of failure. A trophy of disobedience. You can never be a trophy of glory my friend. You appear to be destined for retribution. I shall free you from that permanently."  
Gaspode nodded with acknowledgement. How he had waited for this moment... He closed his eyes and sighed, the loading of his laser pistol could be heard. Gaspode braced himself and gritted his teeth.   
A loud explosion entered his ears. First he thought it was the sound of Quaark's tool of deliverance but, he realised the pain was still there, he was still alive. Gaspode opened his eyes to see the rampaging Bot bots knocking down the surrounding trees as they attacked the bounty hunters. Then his worst nightmare came true, Wiggle Puppy came gliding down and took hold of his torso of a body and took off to the air again.   
"Noo, Wiggle Puppy, Noo!!"  
Looks like it isn't time for retribution just yet.  
  
***  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this sir?" Smithers asked as he and his boss descended the dark winding underground stone stairway to their secret lab. "I mean, I'm familiar with this warlords physical status and he's not gonna take too kindly to you attempting to take over his empire."  
"All rival companies have their weaknesses Smithers."  
"Yet again, this isn't a rival company your babbling with sir. This is a mass murdering warlord! He won't stand for it!! Who really has total control over this situation?"  
Mr. Burns glared at his second banana with annoyance. "Patience Smithers. After you see what I have in store, I believe you will finally have faith in my plan."  
Mr Burns took out a short change of 100 dollar bills and began counting it. "Let me tell you something I noticed when that bubbling sidekick of the warlord first made an entrance..."  
  
***  
Mr. Burns' office... 4 weeks ago... A boarding meeting was taking place. Just as they were about to adjourn, Mega Munch made his entrance.  
He teleported down onto the table, papers flew everywhere. Everyone yelled and jumped back with terror. Mr. Burns remained as still as a statue, twiddling his fingers and spoke to the interrupting robotic munch. "Just who the devil are you?!"  
"I am Mega Munch, Charles Montgomery Burns. I have a message from Warlord Egg of Dimension W: Your pitiful town is now a property of Egg Inc."  
"Curse those damn Egg Council creeps!!" Mr. Burns jumped out of his seat, shaking his fist.  
"Err..." Mega Munch scratched his metallic chin and interrupted. "No.. We are not from the Egg Council, Burns.. We're from another universe.. And we're taking over this one!"  
"Well, we'll see about that!! I wish to speak with this Warlord Gregg!"  
"Err.. Its Egg sir." Smithers interrupted. "Remember the..."  
"Oh quiet you!! I know what I'm talking about!!.. You!.." Mr. Burns pointed at Mega Munch. "Tell your 'Warlord' I wish to speak with him on friendly terms about a negotiation... Let him know he has an Allie who shares his ambitions for domination. Tell him I wish to combine our resources!"  
Mega Munch squinted at Mr. Burns and took out his katana blade. "Very well.. He will hear of this! So long losers!!"  
  
***  
... "I had Dr. Olberman run a test on traces of that robots footprints on the table and he was able to use his wit to scan for traces of the same emissions if ever they were detected in Springfield."  
This made Smithers rather curious. "What did he find?"  
Mr. Burns chuckled and opened the door way to the secret lab. "He found himself one of these." Mr Burns walked to a cage and pointed to winged munch. "Any updates Doctor?"  
Olberman walked up to Mr. Burns with a notepad in hand. "The creature appears to have a very high intelligence. A remarkable sense of sight. They don't appear to have a sense of smell. He has the ability for verbal communication, yet I haven't been able to get a word from it yet."  
Screwloose, the winged munch sniggered. The doctor, Mr Burns and Smithers turned with curiosity.  
Olbermann continued. "We also acquired some very curious weaponry from this creature. These weapons here.." Olberman pointed to two Biwa Guns. "..were attached to its wings... and this one I'm very intrigued with. What looks like a miniature bazooka seems to carry a very destructive force within its structure."  
Screwloose sat up rather concerned and worried as Olbermann picked up the 'MinonkTo Bazooka'. Sweat ran down the panicky munchers face.  
"We've tested the two smaller weapons, but this one has yet to be dealt with." The doctor walked to a confined room and placed some protective goggles over his face and protective headphones over his ears. As the count down began to fire the weapon. It became clear that the Munch was in serious distress, shaking the cage about and began to bite his way through the bars.  
Smithers gestured to the doctor. "Looks like we may have a way of forcing the little creature to talk."  
"Excellent." Mr Burns muttered. The humans gathered around the worn out munch.   
He looked up at them and sighed. "Alright.. I'll talk.. Just don't fire that weapon!!"  
Dr Olbermann frowned. "Why?"  
"Imagine the entire planet exploding to smitherines in a single instant!!"  
Mr. Burns and Smithers looked at the 'MinonkTo Bazooka' with curiosity. Dr Olberman's eyes widened as he held the extremely small weapon of mass destruction in his hand.  
Mr. Burns chuckled to himself and put his hand on Smithers shoulder. "That, my dear Waylon is the key for Burns Inc's reign of terror on Dimension W!"  
***  
"It looks bad... Very bad indeed!" Bob Roverts said rather flushed and out of breath as he approached the concealed party in the darkened alley. "Everyone is suffering. Many dying. Egg's making mincemeat of the Springfieldanites!"  
"We've gotta get home!" Lisa blurted out.  
"Yeah, Our Mom and Dad.. They could be in serious danger!" Bart replied.  
Bob looked down rather depressingly. "I don't think we can do that."  
"Why?"  
"A rather futile and pointless little mission... You see.. When me and Bulldog surveyed main street we..."  
Lisa began to look very panicky and held onto her brother for comfort. Bart didn't like the sound of this. "YES?"  
"Its your parents.. They... They.." Bob stuttered.  
"What Bob.. Tell the damn kids!!!" Peter shouted.  
"They're dead."  
There was a short interval of silence and frozen bodies of shock.  
Lisa began to shake her head with denial, tears began to flow down her cheeks. "No, no, no, noo!! It can't be!! Noo!" Lisa got up and ran to the main street.  
"Oh Bugger!" Peter muttered.  
Bionic Wern flew by on his rocket pack. "She's heading for main street!! She'll be killed!"  
"Someone's got to stop her!" Tammy jumped up alert.  
Bart remained as still as a statue. The shock absorbed his body. He didn't know what to think or feel.  
"Nice going there, Bob!" Peter crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his feet. "Let them down gently will you?"  
"Isn't anyone gonna go after Lisa?" Bulldog interrupted.  
Everyone stood up with realisation and ran after the bewildered eight-year old.  
"Mom! Dad! Maggie!!... Mom!!" tears flowed down her cheeks. Fire erupted the crumpled street. Everywhere she looked there was devastation. "Mom! Dad!!" her words began to tremble.  
"Lisa!" the sound of the others was faded to her as she continued searching. She was in a world of denial. A world of her own. She didn't realise until Bart took hold of her. It was then she noticed the car.. The number plate. It was her dads car. She struggled and squirmed.  
"Quit it Lis'" Bart shouted.  
"But they're there.. They're right there.. They're alive. THEY'RE ALIVE!! They have to be!!"   
Bart looked over her shoulder and could see.. The smashed windscreen. With all his might he flung Lisa around and chucked her to floor. He followed, getting to his knees and sobbing at what he saw for that brief second. Both the children could clearly be heard sobbing harshly.  
Peter, Tammy and co walked up to them and attempted to comfort them. Peter reassured them. "There was nothing you could do!"  
Bart couldn't accept that. "Can't you do anything?? What about that thing you used to heal Santa's Little Helper??"  
"You can't bring back the dead Bart!" Bob replied.  
Peter looked up at the stars. Then down at his own hands. He clutched at the air with his fists. "There is a way!"  
Bart and Lisa ceased their crying. Bart moaned with an encouraged tone. "There is?"  
"Yes. If we destroy the source of the vortex all time distortions should cease. In relative terms all time and space that have been altered should return to normal if the source is destroyed. It would then make it seem like none of this ever happened!"  
"What a choice!" Bionic Wern contemplated.  
Lisa stood up. "To forget all the bad things that have happened, I'd gladly go ahead with it."  
"Yeah" Bart agreed.  
As they began to set course for The Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, a sound kept the kids where they were alert and searching.  
There was a sucking noise, a very familiar noise...  
....  
Maggie!!!  
The canines recognised it in a split second and jumped past the kids, diving into the flaming wreckage to retrieve the kids baby sister. Bart and Lisa held one another with anticipation, they knew why the others had denied them to help search.   
They didn't want them to see their parents.  
"I've got her!!" Bob jumped out of the wreckage holding Maggie between his jaws by the scruff of her pyjama's.  
Maggie sucked her pacifier enthusiastically. She was happy to see Bart and Lisa. She held out her arms. Bart and Lisa took hold of her and hugged her like there was no tomorrow, Santa's Little Helper came by and licked her enthusiastically, wagging his tail.  
"Err I think we should hasten up the family reunion!" Peter said with panic.  
"Why?" Tammy queried.  
Peter handed his little gadget to Tammy, showing the read outs. Tammy gasped "Uh Oh!.. Guys.. I think we'd better be making tracks!"  
Bart turned to the canines with curiosity. "What is it?"  
"Its Warlord Egg! He's here in Springfield... Two blocks away to be precise, he's roaming the streets right now, approaching our position!!"  
Without a second word. Everyone made a run for it.  
***  
The looming shadow of Warlord Egg's dreadnaught covered the remains of Cecil Terwilliger. Mega Munch approached the body and spoke two simple words. "Its Cecil."  
"IS HE DEAD?"  
"His brain is still functioning yet his body has given up. We have less than five minutes."  
"THEN, DID HE DIE BEFORE OR AFTER HE ATTEMPTED TO KILL 'THE BOY'?"  
"I don't know M'lord. Bart Simpson could still be alive."  
"WHO OR WHAT COULD POSSIBLY HAVE DONE THIS TO HIM?"  
"Looks to me like the wounds were caused by a standard Biwa Gun."  
Metallic churns and clicks were heard as the body of the dreadnaught turned to face down towards the dawn lit horizon. It turned back to face the body of Cecil. "REVIVE HIM."  
"Yes Master!" Mega Munch pointed the tip of his blade at Cecil's wound. A few waves of energy emanated from the tip and began to absorb Cecil's chest, within 10 seconds the wound healed up. Mega Munch changed the trajectory of the beam to Cecil's brain. After 3 seconds Mega Munch put his sword away.  
Soon enough Cecil awoke, moaning and holding his head. "Ohh.. Where.. Where am I?"  
"Where you last left us Mr Terwilliger. You were killed." Mega Munch retorted.  
"What?" Cecil gasped and backed away from the robotic monstrosity's. "What.. What .. Who are you??"  
"I AM WARLORD EGG, MR. TERWILLIGER. ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW IS WE HAVE THE SAME ENEMY.. ONE BART SIMPSON."  
Cecil stood up straight, less alarmed.  
"I'VE REVIVED YOU BECAUSE I REQUEST YOUR ASSISTANCE. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO FINALLY BE RID OF BART SIMPSON.. ONCE.. AND FOR ALL?"  
Cecil liked the sound of this. And smiled.  
***  
Looking at his notepad, Dr Olbermann began pacing back and forth, murmuring to himself. Briefly stating "Yes.. Hmm No that's not right." He stops in his tracks and turns to the giant sized capsule where Screwloose has recently been confined in.  
"What is your name little creature?" Dr Olbermann ordered.  
Screwloose kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore his captive.  
"You will answer me!! Or I will give you another dose of nitrogen!"   
Screwloose didn't care. What was a little pain in the end? He knew that he was expendable. He couldn't afford to leak out anymore information on his regiment or on the 'MinonkTo' weapon.  
Knowing he wasn't going to get anything else from the winged critter, Olbermann pulled the activation lever once again.  
The capsule was again filled with Nitrogen gas at a tremendous rate. Poor Screwloose screamed, and flew around the capsule as he was bombarded with the icy cold gas. Although a typical Munch is immune to the gas his skin was beginning to show signs of peeling.  
Olbermann pulled the lever back up again. The gas soon evaporated into the grated air shaft at the top of the capsule. Screwloose sat gasping for air. Tears flowed down his face. He moaned and groaned.  
Olberman stood straight, crossed his arms and tapped the floor with his foot impatiently. "Now! Lets start from the beginning.. First tell me everything I need to know about this 'MinonkTo Bazooka!" He gestured the lever again, expressing he was up to using it again if he didn't get a straight answer.  
Screwloose gulped, his eyes watered from the pain he suffered. He couldn't possibly take a third nitrogen thrashing. "Ooh Okay! I'll tell ya.... I'll tell you everything!! Please! Just don't do that anymore..."  
  
***  
  
Gaspode suddenly grit his teeth at the sudden sharp pain that covered his body and he shivered hideously. Concealed in the bush his body still remained frail and bleeding. His pale blue fur had dimmed to a pure white. He lay in his own blood which trickled ever so slowly from his chest wound. He was dying... Very slowly.  
Wiggle Puppy whined and licked Gaspode encouragingly.  
And how he loathed that. He'd been shot and had destroyed his frail body via a 200 foot fall. He was no doctor but it felt that not only had many bones shattered but many parts of his body appeared to have been totally destroyed.. His insides reeked of pain. He began to find it difficult to breath. That was because unknown to him his lungs had been completely flattened from the fall.  
He remembered what his friends had once told him, Like all his friends and other pets bred by their master, Mr. Jilmur, he possessed extraordinary abilities: The IQ of an average human being, the ability to talk and the gift of aging immortality. His friends had always said he was the jewel of all his bred animals for his immortality gene had accidentally taken effect at the age of a mere 6 months. He was to remain a child for the rest of his natural life. A gift many of the dogs would trade for the world.  
There was still many things he'd never understand because of his limited childlike IQ. However he liked to think that he had developed many adult attributes from his unfortunate experiences and that made him feel better. Looking at death in the face was the most manly thing he could ever witness. But death was making fun of him. Instead of dying like a man. He was withering away like an abandoned child.  
Would he ever have true retribution in life.. Or in death? He couldn't think straight anymore. Everything became a blur. His short life flashed across his eyes. Voices and places became a part of him. Then something concentrated began to come into light. Amongst all the faded murmurs he could hear a familiar voice, faded, calling his name. It was his mentor and legal guardian: Bob Roverts.  
"Gaspode!! Can you hear me!!!? Say something!!" Bob barked with panic.  
"My GOD!! What happened to poor Gaspode??" Bionic Wern gasped as he made his way through the bush. Santa's Little Helper peeped through rather curious and whined at the poor sight of the little puppy that was Gaspode.  
"Is he alive?" Tammy trembled.  
Peter took out his trusty gadget and scanned the badly wounded and lifeless mutt. "Barely... Actually.. You can tell..." He pointed to Gaspode's chest as it repeatedly breathed in and out. His tiny tipped tail twitched.  
Peter lifted up his ear and shone a light in there. Blood escaped the opening as he did so. Peter stepped back looking rather discouraged.  
Bob looked really distraught. "Well! Heal him!! Can't you help him!! Stop the pain at least!! DO SOMETHING FOR MUH'S SAKE!!"  
Peter looked to the floor emotionless. "There's nothing I can do.. There's too much internal damage. See his ears, he's bleeding internally. He's way beyond repair. His inner organs are totally destroyed. It would take a miracle to save him.. Yet its a miracle he's still alive!"  
Bob jumped to his defence. "That's because good 'ole Gaspode is a fighter. He's been through many bad things.. He'll pull through.. You'll see.. He'll be as good as new!"  
Peter patted the distraught coyote. "Sure he will, Bob, sure he will."  
They all turned to look at the heap that was Gaspode. His shining quivering orbs were open. Blood coloured tears flowed down his cheeks. Lisa departed the emotional scene.  
Lisa couldn't take this pain and suffering anymore.. There was only one person who could fix all this! She clicked her fingers twice.  
And waited.   
Silence followed. An uncomfortable silence.   
Suddenly she could hear a familiar buzzing noise. She could see the glint of colours emanating from Scouter Buggy. In a blink of an eye (quite literally) Scouter Buggy was hovering beside her.  
"Y-E-S?" it queried.  
"Its that Warlord he's..." before Lisa could finish a beam shot out of Scouter Buggy and scanned her brain. Lisa could feel the memories in her brain being recorded. Scouter Buggy let go and was flying back to Ganymede before Lisa could say anymore. "Well... That's one quick way of doing it." Lisa replied to no one in particular.  
"What is?" Peter replied who had come out to see what all the commotion was about.  
***   
  
The Coral.   
As she plucked one of the roots to the many exotic flowers of her royal garden a knock was heard on the open door.  
"Excuse me your highness. Do you know where King Muncherous is?"  
It was The Chancellor of the exchequer, aka The Punisher. His goons stood by his side.  
Queen Munch glanced up at the top hatted gentle munch. She lifted up her fly net hat and smiled. "He's in his study."  
Punisher bowed down removing his top hat with respect. "Thank you mam."  
Queen Munch giggled. "Oh Punishous.. You kidder!"  
In the study King Munch sat carefully painting the many Citadel Miniatures he had personally created during his spare time. He hummed a very familiar tune to himself. He ceased stroking with the dry-brush and awaited his entrance.  
"Your highness." Punisher called out as he entered the room and dropped his briefcase. "I've come to ask when we plan to return to Planet Muncherous. As you very well know I have an appointment with Minonk.."  
Before Punisher could finish uttering that legendary name King Muncherous had already flung around on his swing chair pointing at the Chancellor, his hand shaking with anger and annoyance.  
"KNOCK ON MY DOOR! KNOCK NEXT TIME!!!!" King Munch boomed.  
Punisher took a step back. He knew when not to get on the Kings bad side. He'd been the one and only closest individual who had spent the longest time serving under his rule. He knew too well the name of MinonkTo was a forbidden name.  
"I shall take great consideration in remembering that next time I enter your highness."  
"And don't call me that!!" King Muncherous flung back and resumed dry brushing the armour of his Chaos Warrior model. "I'm not a hippy on the first day of an open air festival! I'm a regular Joe just like every other Muncher citizen."  
"Of course you are sir." Punisher sighed. The greatest contradiction of all. Who was in charge of leading the armies into battle then? Scotch mist?  
"Now... You were saying something about my dear friend.." King Munch shuddered. "MinonkTo?"  
"Its imperative I see him. He's threatening to put a tax.. A Tax, on all MinonkTo related weaponry. Vehicles also."  
No emotion swept off King Munchers face. "I see." yet the brush snapped in two in his clutches. He swivelled round and sighed. He made a slight adjustment to his crown, which seemed to never have been removed from his head, and stood up. "You know what I'm going to say old friend..."  
"I do."  
"His reign of terror must stop. This shadow of humanity and economy that MinonkTo is introducing to our society could have dire consequences...."  
King Muncherous paced back and forth. In his unique trace of thought. Many things were obviously being contemplated within that mysterious mind of his.   
You know what to do King Muncherous.  
King Munch then spoke out aloud. "Why did you have to bring MinonkTo into this Muh?"  
Punisher frowned. It was gonna be one of those bizarre moments when King Munch began talking to some invisible force. He doubted his sanity.  
You know very well MinonkTo has great significance to this particular adventure.  
"Destiny is such a pathetic little innuendo.. Couldn't you have thought of something else for those Simpson kids to get involved in? I was too happy to get involved in a fan-fic crossover. But then you had to bring MinonkTo into it!!"  
I am that I am King Muncherous.  
"Oh please quit with the bible bashing quotes!! Know this, you may be the writer of my life. But that doesn't mean I have to stand by and not give my opinion on the matter."  
Opinion is a human trait. You are more human than human King Muncherous!  
"Don't remind me!" King Munch shouted shaking his fist. He turned to Punisher and sighed. "Well Muh seems to have made up his mind on the matter... It appears we go ahead as planned. As soon as everything is resolved here... Which IT will be... then I'll personally see you get to 'deal' with that damned MinonkTo.. Agreed?"  
"Yes your highn.. Err.. Yes King Muncherous." Punisher picked up his briefcase turned around on the spot and began to make his way out the room.  
Scouter Buggy came flying in infront. Punisher jumped out of the way as he zoomed passed and came to a halt, floating infront of King Muncherous.  
"See what I mean.. Fate. I know why you're here my reporter bug. Bart and Lisa are in trouble and they are requesting my help."  
"Y-E-S." Scouter Buggy replied. Punisher frowned.  
"Well, I believe the waiting is over. Tell Colonel Major he can go back down to the surface again. And let time run its course as it should do."  
"Bart and Lisa are in danger?" Punisher blustered out as Scouter buggy whizzed out the room.. "You knew? And you didn't do anything?"  
"Before we jump to any conclusions old friend. You might just come to realise you share something very common with me. Objection. An objection to Muh's way. I've known since I was created that Bart and Lisa would be put in danger. An annoying gift that damn god of ours has punished me with. And with that I share your objection. I know all and what will be, and how I hate that.. There's nothing I can do to change it!"  
***   
"SOMETIMES THINGS CAN CHANGE FOR THE BETTER, MEGA MUNCH." Egg boomed. Together they stood at the entrance of the vortex. In the dawn lit car park of The Nuclear Power Plant.  
"Who'd have thought we'd actually get Cecil to join us. An unexpected bonus."  
"TELL ME THE CURRENT TIME CO-ORDINATES."  
"4:30am, Master."  
"HUMANOIDS.. ALWAYS LATE FOR APPOINTMENTS!"  
"Mr. Burns approaches master."  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO ADMIT HIM TO ME!"  
Mr. Burns, Smithers and their goons stepped up to the little robotic munch and the towering dreadnaught of Egg's.  
"So.. Egg.. We meet at last." Mr Burns sneered. Smithers looked rather nervous. Egg's capsule door slid open, revealing his eggshell to the old billionaire.  
"AS IT APPEARS, MR. BURNS.. YOU REQUESTED A SYNDICATED COLLABORATION BETWEEN OUR ORGANISATIONS."  
"Yes. I do believe that there is a lack of nuclear fission in your realm. No one is dumb enough to use such an old substance. But with 'Burns Inc.' I could help reintroduce nuclear power to Dimension W in ways you cannot imagine."  
Mega Munchers eyes narrowed as Mr Burns clicked his fingers at Smithers who then produced infront of him a Biwa Gun, Screwloose's Biwa Gun.  
"Where did you get that!!?" Mega Munch shouted.  
Mr. Burns chuckled. "Is that of any significance? If nuclear fission could be added to this weapons destructive power it could have significant consequence."  
"NUCLEAR ENERGY IS AN EXTINCT AND USELESS FOSSIL FUEL IN OUR REALM MR. BURNS.. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT NUCLEAR ENERGY COULD SOMEHOW UPGRADE THE EFFICIENCY OF A STANDARD BIWA GUN."  
"Is that so?" Mr Burns twiddled his fingers. "Smithers demonstrate."  
Smithers hesitated before aiming at one of Egg's Bot Bots, his hands shook as he took aim. He then pulled the trigger.  
BIWA! The sound of the lightning bolt like beam echoed through everyone's ears as the beam shot out penetrating the robots armour and causing both the robot and wall behind it to explode.  
"Such a destructive power for such a miniature weapon!" Mr. Burns muttered.  
"Without stating the obvious outrageous eventuality of that experiment Mr. Burns," Mega Munch retorted. "But there appeared to be no improvement to that weapons destructive power what so ever!"  
"Oh but there is.. Smithers." Mr Burns gestured to Smithers to come forward.  
Smithers handed the weapon to Mega Munch and pointed at the setting.  
"As my second banana has shown you. The weapon was merely on the lowest setting of penetration. The beam would simple have made a small hole in your droid and singed the wall behind it." Mr Burns boasted.  
Mega Munch frowned and looked up at his master. "Unbelievable as it sounds M'lord he appears to be telling the truth, somehow he has used Nuclear fission to upgrade this weapon. I take it you do not wish to see the outcome of the highest setting on this ray gun."  
"We may kill everyone here!" Smithers quivered.  
"Well M'lord its up to you!" Mega Munch sighed.  
"TELL ME HOW YOU HAVE ACHIEVED THIS!"  
Mr. Burns laughed. "First things first Warlord Egg.. Remember our agreement."  
What appeared to be a robotic shudder emanated from the dreadnaughts speakers. "VERY WELL MR. BURNS YOU MAY BEGIN DISTRIBUTION OF YOUR FUEL IN DIMENSION W... FOLLOW ME." The dreadnaughts body rotated and the giant spike like legs began to stretch out as it made its way to the vortex. His robots followed and so did Mr. Burns and Smithers.  
"What if he finds out sir!" Smithers whispered. "Its only a matter of time until he finds its not nuclear fission but the MinonkTo factor that's powering that weapon!"  
"Patience Smithers!" Mr Burns booms, he then whispers. "Its all falling into place!"  
"What will we tell him when we mass produce the nuclear fission into the many weapons he supply's and he finds they do not work!"  
"It won't come to that, Smithers.. That pitiful warlord will be long dead by then."   
As Mr. Burns and Smithers step through the portal, Mega Munch takes one last glimpse at the surrounding destruction he helped cause. He squinted into the distance. They're still out there, he can sense them.. And he'll get them. Its only a matter of time. He then thought back to the discussion with that pitiful old human billionaire.. He didn't seem right.. He couldn't trust that entrepreneur. There was something else behind all this.. He swore he would find out.  
He laughed out loud and turned to the vortex, shrugged and then ran off towards main street. He was gonna find them, himself.  
***  
  
Lisa sat on the park bench, with baby Maggie in her arms.   
"Come on Maggie, drink up!" Lisa shoved the milk bottle into Maggies gob. Maggie didn't resist at all, she'd gone through out the entire day without any food or water.  
Lisa contemplated how different things might had turned out if they hadn't come across Peter and his canine buddies. With no food replicators or anything.  
Bart emerged from around the corner, yawning and stretching his limbs. "Hey Lis'.. Seems everything's died down now."  
This made Lisa cry out in tears. Maggie looked very concerned at her big sister as Bart came and sat next to them and gave them a big hug.  
The flapping of wings was heard.  
Lisa looked up suddenly from over Barts shoulders at the tree tops.   
Lucky pigeon, she thought, somehow there's always the one survivor. But wait! That isn't a pigeon. It was... It was one of Colonel major's winged recruits!!!  
It was Corporal Wingnut. He nodded at Lisa and spoke. "Hey Lis' You called us?"  
Bart swung round with a gasp. Lisa replied. "Hello Wingnut *sniff* yeah I did. Something terrible's happened!.. Its.."  
Wingnut interrupted apologetically. "I know Lisa.. But we're here now. Nothing bad will come of you!.. Say you haven't seen Screwloose around lately have you?"  
"Hey Lisa... Who are you talking to?" Uttered Peter as he strolled around the corner.  
Lisa just smiled back at the little Munch with tear ridden eyes.  
"I've been contemplating over our next course of..." Peter stopped in mid sentence as he glanced up at the occupied branches.  
"Hello Peter." Wingnut acknowledged with surprise.  
Peter stood frozen with sudden fear. He began to shake his head with denial. "Ohh NOOOO!" he screamed. "RUN!!!"  
Peter zoomed off around the corner. Bart and Lisa immediately stood up with curiosity as Wingnut jumped off his perch and swooped down around the corner after the freaked out Muncher.  
"They're HERE!! Run guys The Muncherous are HERE!!!" Peter screamed as he ran past his Canine buddies who had remained concealed in the bush where the wounded Gaspode lay. After realising what Peter had actually said they got up and ran after him leaving poor Gaspode in his messy heap.  
Wingnut glided over and abruptly came to a halt hovering over the poor puppy with curiosity. He then resumed flying after Peter and the canines.  
Running as fast as they could Peter and his friends are stopped by the immergence of Colonel Major Muncherous who had jumped out from behind a corner. The canines cried with fear.  
Peter shouted out. "Its a trap!"   
Wings flapping, Wingnut landed beside his ranking officer. Colonel Major took out his Clappa Rifle and pointed it at the quivering Peter Dicinson. It was at this point that Bart, Lisa and Maggie finally caught up with them.  
"Well, well, well. What a surprise. Peter Dicinson! Member of the infamous Boonal Alliance!!"  
"What's going on?" Lisa barged through the quivering crowd of canines and stood infront of Colonel major's weapon. Blocking his path.  
"Step aside Lisa!! This isn't your problem. All these individuals are enemies to The Muncherous Empire!!" Colonel Major Muncherous boomed with anger, barging Lisa aside.  
"You can't be serious!" Bart shouted objectively.  
"I am totally serious, Bart Simpson!" Colonel Major lashed back at him.  
"You can't shoot poor Peter!" Lisa stated.  
"Oh?.. This'll be good," Colonel major lowers his weapon and crosses his stick like arms. "Then why should I, in the name of Muh, 'Not' shoot Peter Dicinson and his friends, here?"  
"I'll tell you why!" Lisa sniffled beginning to cry again. "Because he.. Saved Barts life!" she said this as she walked to her brother and hugged him with acknowledgement.  
There was a short silence. The platoon began to bicker.  
"Silence!" Colonel Major boomed. He turned to Bart with a very serious expression. "Is this true Bart!?"  
"It is.. Peter shot Cecil, who was trying to kill me!"  
"He saved you from the infamous Cecil Terwilliger??"  
Bart nodded and shrugged. Thinking of nothing else to do, Peter, stepped forward, a look of pleading in his eyes.  
Corporal Ernest stepped forward. "So what are we gonna do Colonel Major?"  
"If what you two say is true... (sigh) Then.. We have no choice ... but to side with the enemy on this occasion. Just THIS occasion. When this is all over," Colonel Major points at Peter. "You'd better be long gone or you'll end up on a platter at King Muncherous' next banquet!"  
"You've got yourself a deal Colonel major!" Peter smiled and brought out his hand, gesturing he wished to shake his. Colonel Major acknowledged with a sigh and shook his hand.  
Everyone cheered.  
***  
  
Enemy locked on. The Simpson kids were only a few blocks away. It appeared they had camped out at the small park.  
Mega Munch attempted an evil smile (like before, this is quite hard for a Muncherous to do) and took out his Katana Blades.  
"Master Egg will praise me for my excellent work! Alas, I shall be the one to get Bart and Lisa Simpson out of the way!"  
Launching into the sky with his rocket boots, Mega Munch sets course for his intended targets.  
  
***  
  
Waking up from an unsettling sleep, Screwloose found himself alone. His capsule unguarded and unmonitored. It was night time. It appears everyone's retired for the day.  
Screwloose's survival instincts took control. He had to find a means of escape. He started by repeatedly ramming the protective glass around his capsule.  
"Ow! Ow! Ow!... Hmm That doesn't seem to work."  
He then had a go at trying to bite through the glass. But it was too straight, there was no bits to get hold of and munch at. After failure no 2 he searched for a third means of escape. He glanced at the grated air duct above him. He flew up and hung upside-down holding onto the grate with his feet like a bat. He tried to yank it off, it wouldn't budge. He leaned upwards and began to knaw at the grill.   
Snap! Screwloose bit a bar clean off. Compared to his knashing teeth, they were like flimsy sausages. The last bar soon hit the floor. The air ducts appeared too small for him to fly around in. So Screwloose began to haul his way up the shoot. Putting his legs to the air duct walls and slowly made his way up into the dark unknown of the cooling vents.   
  
***  
  
In the bushes Mega Munch observed the Simpson children.   
Alone. Vulnerable. Dead Meat.... Excellent.  
Storming into the open with his rocket boots, Mega Munch stood to attention, his Katana Blades at the ready. The kids jumped with shock, confused expressions on their faces.  
"Hello Simpsons! We meet again!"  
Bart and Lisa held each other close, frightened. Bart got the courage to speak threateningly. "Who the hell are you?"  
"Why, I'm Mega Munch!"  
Egg's creation! Oh no! The kids shook with fear at the mention of his name. They were in deep trouble.  
"I have a message from his lordship, The Egg," he aimed the tip of his blade at the quivering kids. "He says.. hee.. 'Goodbye Simpsons'."  
Bart and Lisa Screamed. Maggie awoke startled.  
"Hey kids What's all the hullabaloo?" Tammy asked as he walked around the corner.   
Boom. Tammy ducked as an explosion erupted above him. The tips of Mega Munchers blades smoked.  
Getting up, Tammy greeted the impertinent fellow. "Oh, and hello to you too Mega Munch!" readying his plasma cannons strapped to the top of his body.  
Mega Munch remained silent. Turning from the Simpson kids to the Labrador repeatedly. He pointed again at Tammy, ready to destroy him when, suddenly, the entire regiment came running up behind him, with their weapons ready.  
"Bugger!" Mega Munch shouted. "Well if it isn't The Muncherous Empire? Will Egg be pleased to see you!"  
Corporal Ernest stepped out infront, pointing. "The Jig is up Mega Munch. Your masters reign of this dimension is at an end!"  
"Master Egg doesn't give in to threats so easily," he steps forward. "And neither do I.. I will return. You can bet on it!"  
He flew off, The Munchers opened fire at the retreating robot. But it was too late, Mega Munch was long gone. On his way to inform his master on this unfortunate eventuality.  
  
***  
The Caverns of Kraal... Dimension W. There, confined in the rock, stood Warlord Egg's vessel, The Technoegg.  
Mega Munch emerged from the other side of the vortex. And came flying up to the ginormous vessel. Nearing its outer structure he then teleported inside. He reappeared on the bridge of the ship. Thompson, one of Egg's humanoid henchmen called out to his fellow guards.   
"Mega Munch on deck!"  
His mechanical Bot Bots stood to attention at the mention of his name.   
Mega Munch approached Weidler, one of the other humanoid henchmen. "Where is Mr. Burns and his humble servant Smithers?"  
"They're with his lordship right now. In the throne room, sir." he replied, standing to attention.  
"Thank you Weidler!"  
Mega Munch made his way into the turbo-lift and set co-ordinates for Egg's lair. After 10 seconds he had arrived. The doors slid open revealing the vast throne room. Logically, the most awe inspiring place on the entire vessel.   
The lair seemed endless, in all directions. A metallic room alight with machinery, blinking lights and such. There was no floor, or ceiling. The throne room was at the very centre of the Technoegg. In essence it was in between the enormous cooling system of the entire vessel. Hot air could be felt brushing down from above as it fell to the depths below. Infront of Mega Munch was the mechanical drawbridge that crossed the chasm beneath him.   
In the middle of it all stood the super computer, Egg's compartment, where he confines himself to when not walking around in his dreadnaught. As Mega Munch crossed the only narrow walk way (which seemed the only way to get to the centre of the room) he glanced up to the ginormous aqueduct above him. A trail of arrows blinked in synchronization, acknowledging another wave of air was currently being distributed from the cooling ducts way up at the top of the vessel.   
He glanced at Smithers and Mr. Burns who were in mid conversation. He finally reached the centre platform where Egg's gigantic super computer compartment stood.  
His master's Eggshell was currently strapped into the mechanical confines of the computer. Far off, beyond reach, in the centre of beeping lights, mechanical gadgets and such. Egg stood on a small cushion, a medallion necklace around his shell. Mega Munch stood to attention.   
Slowly, like from somewhere far away, the booming voice of his lordship appeared to fade in from nowhere.  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, MEGA MUNCH?" Egg's voice boomed and echoed from all directions.  
"I had an unfortunate run in with The Simpson kids, M'lord!"  
"SO.. THEY *ARE* ALIVE!!"  
"Yes sir. Very alive indeed. And rather unfortunately, they have protection!"  
"BY WHO?"  
"The Muncherous Empire, M'lord!"  
"THE MUNCHEROUS ARE HERE!!? IN SPRINGFIELD??"  
"Yes, my master!"  
"THEN IT IS WITHOUT A DOUBT, THEY ARE ALREADY PLANNING A COUNTER STRIKE.. THESE TURNS OF EVENTS ARE UNFORTUNATE. WE MUST ACCELERATE OUR PLANS. BEGIN LANDING YOUR TROOPS, MEGA MUNCH!"  
"I will have my loyal Bot Bots standing by M'lord."  
"THIS MAY VERY WELL WORK TO OUR ADVANTAGE.. DUE TO THIS ALTERATION, I WILL HASTEN OUR ATTEMPT AT BRINGING THE TECHNOEGG TO SPRINGFIELD. ALERT YOUR MEN TO BEGIN EXPANDING THE VORTEX!"  
"Yes, my master!"  
"SEND YOUR BOT BOTS TO THEIR BATTLE STATIONS.. WE'RE GOING IN! OH.. AND WARN CYBER CECIL THAT HE SHOULD BE EXPECTING AN EAGERLY AWAITED VISITOR VERY SOON!"  
Mega Munch nodded, smiled and headed back towards the bridge of the Technoegg. "At last we will have our revenge! At last.. *I* will have my revenge on King Muncherous!"  
  
***  
  
Scouter Buggy flew down next to Colonel Major Muncherous. "K-I-N-G - M-U-N-C-H-E-R-O-U-S - A-P-P-R-O-A-C-H-E-S."  
The entire regiment ran around frantically as King Muncherous' regiment pod collided with the ground with an almighty bang. Smoke and dirt went everywhere as the pod doors opened forward vertically and hit the ground. King Munchers men marched out and stood to attention. A golden Robot Muncher played a very familiar tune with an alien like instrument. King Muncherous appeared out of the shadows of the pod entrance.  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah and so forth!" he gestured his men to silence. He claps his hands together. "Right! Where's Bart and Lisa!?"  
The kids stepped forward infront of the frantic looking crowd of Muncher solders. Why were they all like this around him, they thought?  
"Because I don't take any crap, I'm severely strict and I'm an obvious menace to society, Muh." King Muncherous blurted out, once again, to no one in particular.  
Now, look here, King Munch. Stop interrupting my storytelling. Or else. I'll stop right now!  
"Jeez," King Muncherous said out loud. "Excuse me for breathing!" King Muncherous laughs at the confused faces of Bart, Lisa and Maggie and walks up to them greeting them with a hand shake. "How have you been coping?"  
"Not too well sir." Bart replied bluntly.  
King Muncherous nodded. "Its not an easy thing to live with, is it? The death of family members." King Muncher sighs and appears to be reminiscing the past, or is it the future?  
Lisa trembled. "No.. It.. isn't." and burst out into tears.  
Ignoring this, King Muncherous gestures the entire regiment to crowd around. "Okay, regiment. You'll need my help on this one. We're finally gonna give Egg what for. Show him he can't go around trying to take over alternate dimensions.. And why can't he go around doing that?"  
King Muncherous knew no-one was to answer him. But he nods to what they must obviously be thinking. "Yes, that's right because taking over alternate dimensions is OUR job!"  
The regiment cheers. King Muncherous frowns.  
"What are you cheering at?"  
All is silent. Someone coughs.  
"Did I ask you to cough, Reckus?"  
"Sue me.." he replies with sarcasm.  
King Muncherous replied to this with a click of the fingers. Everyone jumped with shock as he did this. Yet, all that appeared was a hologramatical digital clock.  
"Okay then, we attack at the vortex in two hours.. Clear?"  
Everyone says simultaneously. "YES SIR!"  
As everyone walks off out of the huddle, Bart walks up to King Muncherous rather confused. "So what's the plan?.. Isn't there gonna be a course of action?"  
"Bartholomew Jo-Jo Simpson... Let me tell you something." King Muncherous gestured Bart to come over and sit next to him. "Do you know how old I am, Bart?"  
"God knows!.. Errr.. 200 years old?"  
King Muncherous giggles. "No, Bart. This may surprise you, but I am merely the same age as you... I am 10 years old. A child in all the same respects as you... During my ten short years I never explored the phenomenon of childhood. I wasn't raised that way. I was born as a tool of destruction. It was in my genes. And when it comes to 10 years of chaos, like I've been through, it comes by as a natural intuition."  
King Muncherous clears his throat and continues. "The reason no course of action was discussed is simple Bart. All Munchers are born solders.. Part of the reason I created the Empire. No-one truly rules, no one truly orders.. A munch does what HE/SHE wants.. And one thing I know for sure is we all want to fight. All munchers have superior intuition, in essence we become our own bosses. All those pathetic little members of the 2nd regiment have already racked around in their brains what they're going to do. I just let them do their own stuff. It works every time in every battle."  
Bart smiled. "I suppose you want me and Lisa to join you."  
King Muncherous turned to the eager little ten year old. "Oh, you'll be joining us alright.. Bartman!.. You'll be in with all the action.. I guarantee it!"  
Not sure as to what King Muncherous was hinting to. Bart simply laughed nervously. "Err heh, heh yeah heh heh."  
Barts laughter was interrupted by the immergence of Peter, Tammy and Co. Peter stepped forward and cleared his throat. "(Ahem) King Munch."  
King Muncherous looked over to Peter, his eyebrows arched with curiosity and excitement, his face brightened up. "Well, I was wondering when you'd show up Peter. How goes your lonely life, huh?" King Munch turns to Tammy. "And Tammy, how's life without Boonal, eh?"  
Tammy growled.   
"Wouldn't the chancellor be happy to know you're here Peter!"  
"Listen, Muncherous... If Punisher makes one step on Springfield's soil me and my mates will take our business else where and you won't get any help from us.. Capeesh!?"  
King Munch nods. "So be it. He will not hear of this."  
Bionic Wern flew up to King Munch to try and settle the minor squabble. "Look King Munch, we're all here on equal terms, so lets try to get along shall we.. And when this is over we shall all leave in peace."  
"Fine with me."  
All of a sudden Bob Roverts stepped forward, the fellow canines had a look of shock and objection on their faces. "King Munch, sir."  
"Noo Roverts, don't do it!"  
Ignoring them. "Our friend Gaspode... He's not in very good shape. On behalf of our temporary alliance would you be as kind as to take a look at him for us?"  
An awkward silence followed. King Munch nodded. "Lets take a look at the little blighter!"  
Hours passed, yet again nearing the end of another bizarre day. Lisa looked at the full moon and sighed, Lisa lay back on the grass, thinking of all the good times this adventure had offered her. She then thought of that magical moment she and Bart had stepped back onto Earth. She'd never forgotten that awesome feeling. She often pondered how Bart must have felt about the whole thing.   
Although she was his sister and they'd shared many things together, she was sometimes at a loss when it came to understanding how Bart felt about certain things. Even to her, he was still a very mysterious fellow. His character was uniquely different on certain occasions but sometimes very similar to her own.   
It was like Bart was struggling to come to terms with his true feelings. For some strange reason Lisa began to delve deeper into this phenomenum. Never in one single occasion had she pondered about her brother so much.  
They hadn't always got on. But they both shared some extremely precious and personal memories together. Her first word being one of them.   
On many frequent occasions, lately, she has been pondering how that may turn out to be her last word. Never had she and Bart been endangered quite so regularly before. Never had they been alone like they were now. She smiled. Bart was very special to her. More than just a brother. Bart was her family now, she wouldn't rest until both of them fought to set everything right again.  
What a memory they would share then! She could never criticise their relationship ever again.  
All these happy thoughts about her made her think. Where would I be right now If I'd never had Bart for a brother?  
Horrible timing.  
At that exact point in time, Lisa caught a glimpse of something just to the right of her emerging from the forest. She sat up to look.   
It was only Bart.   
"Hey, Bart.. Hows Gaspode holding up?"   
No answer. Bart appeared to be looking at someone behind her. She turned to see no one there. She looked back at her brother, a frown grew across her face. "Who are you looking at?"   
No answer.   
"Cut it out Bart, This isn't the time for jokes....Its not funny!" Lisa trembled beginning to get very afraid.   
A look of horror grew across Barts face. He suddenly turned to look behind him and all of a sudden his chest burst open. Lisa could do nothing but scream.   
Someone had stabbed him through the back with some kind of enormous mechanical pincer. Bart screamed a scream that Lisa never dreamed of hearing. The most depressing, agonizing wail Lisa had ever witnessed. Lisa couldn't see what was happening properly, but Bart began to vibrate violently the sound of mechanic churning was present. Bart remained mute, his eyes rolling.   
The most gross, frightening and depressing experience then followed. Barts final wail echoed as he collapsed in a heap landing next to where Lisa was trembling.   
The shock.. The trauma.. Was too much for Lisa, tears flowed down her face at an alarming rate. She threw up, then fainted.  
***  
  
"What happened?" Peter shouted as everyone crowded around the unconscious Lisa.  
Ernest spoke up. "She's fainted!" he steps in the pool of vomit. "Err.. I gather she saw something quite disgusting and horrific and passed out!"  
Scouter Buggy came floating over and shone a light at Lisa's head. Soon her eyes fluttered open. She moaned and groaned.  
"Lisa? Are you okay? What happened??!!" Ernest queried rather frantically.  
"BART!! Oh GOD!! BAAARRTT!!!" she begins to cry.. Looking around frantically.  
The regiment all had confused looks on their faces. Ernest tried to shout in between her desperate cries for her brother. "What's wrong Lisa?? Is it Bart!!?"  
"Bart.. He's.. He's..." she quivered as her eyes watered.  
"Yes?.. He's.. What?" Peter interrupted. "Out with it woman!!" he shouted impatiently.  
Lisa suddenly cries her eyes out.  
"Oh, Muh! Thank you so very VERY much Peter!!" Ernest tutted.  
Santa's Little Helper licked Lisa's tear ridden face as she sobbed. He whined supportively.  
"All right.. What's going on here guys?" from out of no-where King Munch appeared.  
"Its Lisa she's fallen to pieces over some unknown incident. We can't get a word out!"  
All it took was a swift glance at Lisa and King Muncherous then took control. "Okay guys.. Scram! I'll handle this."  
Most of the regiment shrug and do as their told. Peter, Tammy and co. Walk off rather suspicious.  
King Munch knelt down infront of Lisa, and stared hard at her in the eyes trying to catch her attention. She noticed him and looked up at him, sniffling and crying.  
"Lisa..." King Munch began. "Is this to do with Bart?"  
Lisa nodded and sniffled.  
"Ookay...hmm. How long ago did it happen?"  
"I don't know. I blacked out."  
With no caution or emotion King Munch continued. "Did the thing rip him to pieces?"  
Lisa gasped. Frowned. Then grit her teeth with rage. "You!! You knew this would happen!! And you didn't do anything to prevent it!!"  
"DON'T JUMP THE GUN MS. SIMPSON!" King Munch boomed, signalling he wasn't finished yet. "Relax! Your brother is in good health!"  
"What?"  
King Munch pointed. "Look.. He's over there. Near the camp fire.. With Santa's Little Helper!"  
With bewilderment. Lisa jumped up with excitement and looked to where King Munch pointed. Indeed he was there at the camp fire. Oh joy of joys! Bart was alive!! But how?? She didn't care. She began to make her way to her brother, riddled with emotion.   
Something grabbed her by the arm and forced her to the floor. It was King Muncherous! "Before you go hugging and kissing Bart and telling him everything you saw, I think I need to explain something quite important."  
Lisa sat impatient.   
"What you saw a little while ago was another distortion... A Future Echo!"  
Lisa frowned.  
"What you saw was Bart's future."  
After a quick contemplation her hopes began to plummet once again. "What!!!???"  
"In the next couple of hours Bart will die a gruesome death quite similar to the one you witnessed. It will happen when we go to fight the Egg!"  
Speechless, Lisa got up and started pacing back and forth. "Noo!! It can't be!!" she shouted.  
The regiment could be seen glancing in her direction with startled and confused looks. King Muncherous grabbed her. "Shush, you silly girl! You want to tell the entire neighbourhood!"  
"But! But.. Bart needs to know!! We need to tell him, to warn him, warn him not to go!!"  
King Munch began shaking his head with annoyance. "Look Lisa. I knew you'd do this! You can't do anything to change it. Its his destiny, you cannot interfere, its impossible to change the future!"  
Lisa was in denial. "You can't possibly let me stand here knowing of Barts fate and not do anything to prevent it!!"  
King Munch smiled. "You can try. But you'll only make things worse. All you'll need to do is tell Bart and make it harder on him by letting him worry about his last moments.. Do you want to burden Bart with that!?"  
"I...uh.. No.. I couldn't do that to him.. But I can't just let it happen!!"  
"You can."  
"No... NOO!!"  
"SHUT-UP and listen. Remember our plan Lisa? Once the vortex has been obliterated everything that occurred will disappear. You and Bart will return to your original time line before all this occurred.. You have to let Bart die.. So you can bring him AND your parents back! Its the only way."  
Lisa shakes her head with denial. "I can't do this.. I can't do that to Bart. How could I live with myself knowing I had to sacrifice his life!!?? Knowing I let him die. So I could save everyone!! I couldn't do that to Bart. Let him go through the ordeal.. Let him go through what I.. What I saw!!"  
"You're gonna have to live with it and except it Lisa... Its the only way to set things right!"  
"Sorry King Muncherous!! I don't care what you say... Sure, I won't burden Bart with his future, but no matter what you say.. I'm still gonna make sure nothing happens to him!!"  
King Muncherous sniggers. "You do that.. I'd like to see you cheat death!"  
Lisa ignores his laughter as she makes her way to her brother. He sits warming his hands at the campfire. She acknowledges her presence with a nod and Bart enthusiastically takes her hand. She sits on his lap as Bart holds her close. Together they let the campfire warm their delicate bodies in the dark, misty and icy night atmosphere.  
Hours pass until the fire was just a ball of hot ashes. There slept the kids side by side. Unhindered. Uninterrupted.   
  
***  
Dawn arrived once again as everyone made their way to the entrance of 742 Evergreen Terrace.  
"Home." Lisa sighed.  
"Not too shabby." Reckus was heard commentating.  
Everyone enters the house. Standing in the hallway it all seems too quiet. Lisa places Maggie on the floor, who then begins to head up the stairs to her room. Bart and Lisa shrug at each other and go up to follow her.  
The regiment remained at the bottom of the stairs.  
"So men, what do you think?" Colonel major Muncherous speaks up.  
"Strange standing in the very house itself it always appeared much bigger on screen." Ernest replied.  
"Sssh.. Do you want the kids to hear??"  
"Sorry sir."  
Meanwhile, Bart was entering his bedroom. He stood in shock at what he saw. The ceiling had gone! The cloudy sky lay out above him. The walls were cracked and the one window was broken, the curtains flowed in the wind. Comic books were flung about the room, their pages flapping in the wind. Bart ran to his drawer to check to see if his costume was still there.. Phew.. It was! He picked it up and admired it. At long last, Bartman shall return to put an end to this madness.  
Suddenly a distortion enveloped around him, he gasped and jumped out of the bubble. It began to grow and the entire back wall began to bend... Looks like the distortions are back, he thought. But why?  
Lisa had already entered her room and was desperately trying to find her beloved Saxophone. It was still where she left it. A sudden burst of inspiration entered her lips as she began to play it. Tears left her eyes. She was thinking of her brother. Of his destined fate. She dropped the saxophone and burst into tears. A knock was heard at the door.  
"Lisa, you alright in there? I heard you playing the sax."  
Bart begins opening the door, as he does so he hears a gasp. He slams the door open to find no one there. The window was open, the curtains flapping away.  
"Lisa?... LISA!!?" Bart looked down at the Saxophone on the floor and picked it up. He ran to the window and looked around frantically. He heard a familiar cry for help.  
"Oooohh Noo!! LISA!!" Bart ran out of the room and ran down the stairs shouting at the regiment. "Someone's taken Lisa!! We've got to do something!!"  
Shocked by this revelation, the regiment team out onto the porch and look around frantically. Peter takes out his scanner. He smiles. "I've got a lock on her.. Three life forms.. They're heading for the Vortex!!"  
"The distortions guys!! They've returned!!" Bart reveals on topic.  
King Munch claps his hands together. "Egg must be bringing the Technoegg to Springfield then!! Well Gentlemen and gentle munchers it appears now's the time for our little attack, wouldn't you say?"  
Everyone nods in agreement. They all then turn to Bart as Maggie crawls by. Bart looks at his costume knowing what they were asking of him. "No one kidnaps my sister and gets away with it!! Don't worry Bartman will be joining you!"  
The regiment cheer. Meanwhile King Muncherous smiles... Fate.  
  
***  
  
Quaark and Vedder chucked the trembling eight-year old onto the floor next to Moe.  
"See, Vedder? Two trophies can be better than one."  
Vedder grunts enthusiastically.  
"Trophy?? I ain't to be no trophy!!"  
Quaark aims his ray gun and fires at the bartender. Vaporizing him. "On the other hand. He was quite annoying."  
Lisa cowers at the two towering bounty hunters. "Wha.. Wha.. What do you want with me?"  
"Vedder and I are looking for some trophies to take back with us to Dimension W." Quaark says with a hint of grace.  
Vedder replies with an acknowledged grunt.  
"You see, little girl, this pitiful town has been ravaged by some very familiar looking robots. Robots that belong to a certain valuable prey.. A Warlord. If me and Vedder add this warlord to our collection we would be greatly respected in the Bounty Hunters Guild. Even made champions! And you, little girl, are going to lead us to this warlord... Being native to this area you will know where the source of these distortions originates!"  
"You want.. M..me.. To take you to the vortex?"  
"If that is where Egg is hiding, then yes!" Quaark ushers Lisa to stand, his gun forever at the ready to shoot if she tried anything. Together, with Lisa, they begin to make their way to The Nuclear Power Plant.  
  
***  
  
It felt like days that he'd been roaming these enclosed corridors of doom. Screwloose had no idea where he was going. He hadn't even found another vent to the outside world. It just felt like an unwinding tunnel of compressed air.  
All he knew was that up was the most reliable option of escape. He had descended for hours and was beginning to give up hope. He came to a junction where the tunnels led off in two separate directions to either side of him. He was going to continue descending when he noticed a light coming from down the corner to his left. He hopped around the corner to see a grate! He peeked through. The sound of machinery and electrical equipment was heard. Other than that, their didn't seem to be any living people around. It seemed someone had left this particular work station unmanned.  
Screwloose kicked the grate down and jumped down into Sector 7-G.  
  
***  
  
Bart Simpson found himself standing on one of the very rooftops he had bound upon on the night before the first distortion. He had once again donned his Bartman costume. His cape flowed in the wind. He looked down towards the Nuclear Power Plant. A strange eery light could clearly be seen emanating from its parking lot. Looks like its now or never.  
The excitement, death, and the full-fledged sci-fi storyline he had suddenly been plunged into was a god send. Yet he couldn't honestly say he was having fun all the time. In the few days he has experienced, he has lost nearly all his loved ones and his life has been threatened countlessly. As he came to think about it, this whole ordeal wasn't good at all. He began to feel a sudden bite of regret, as though something terrible was going to happen. Should he go along with this, should he risk his life once again? Risk losing his life so that Lisa would be alone? Lisa was his family now, she was too important. He HAD to rescue her!   
Gaspode had other hopes as he struggled his way up onto the roof with his fellow canines who lay in wait with awe.   
"Hey its Gaspode!!" Bionic Wern bellowed with excitement.  
"Ohh Muh it IS.. IT DARN WELL IS AS WELL!!" Bob screamed with ecstatic joy. He leaped up to the rather depressed looking puppy and licked him all over.  
"Ooohh... Hello guys... I.. I.. Haven't disappointed you have.. Have.. I?" he moaned.  
The others crowded around him. All with smiles on their faces. Tammy spoke reassuringly. "Of course not.. Your a hero Gaspode!"  
Everyone begins to lick him. Gaspode blushes embarrassed. A tear escapes his quivering orb. He never felt so happy to see them. "Ooohhh.. Thanks.. Thanks guys..mmmm.."  
He was tired. Who wouldn't be after what he been through. He suddenly lay down while everyone still crowded around licking him happily.  
Bob knew the reasons for this. "That's it little guy. Have some rest. We've got a lot of work to do before the end of the day."  
Meanwhile Colonel Major Muncherous had made his way onto the roof and walked up to the occupied Bartman, who stared onwards in a world of his own.  
"Ready Bartman?" Colonel Major Muncherous whispered.  
Bart turned to him. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
***  
  
Egg's hologram emanated infront the vigilant looking Mega Muncher.  
"EXPECT THE WORST MEGA MUNCH. IF KING MUNCHEROUS IS WITH THIS HOARD OF MUNCHERS THEN YOU MAY HAVE YOUR HANDS FULL... REMEMBER, BE MINDFUL... LET THEM MAKE THE FIRST MOVE."  
"Yes, my master." Mega Munch bowed. The holographic image flickered and faded away. Mega Munch took out his scanner. They were closing in on his position. He smiled. "Come to papa, King Muncherous. Come and meet your fate!"  
A lightning bolt whizzed past and collided with his lead Bot Bot. It erupted to a thousand pieces.   
"What the..?" He looked at his scanner with annoyance. "Stupid thing!!" He chucked it to the floor, stood vigilantly and gracefully got his Katana Blades at the ready. Explosions erupted all around him. He looked up to see the platoon of Robotic winged Munchers flying overhead, dropping their Biwa Bombs. "Cheaters!! Come and fight hand to hand!!"  
A beam shot out of no where and blew one of his swords from his clutches. He growled, clicked his fingers and another sword took its place. He turned to see the ground recruits heading his way. "Well it seems you've made the first move King Muncherous.. Now its my turn!" He smiled and proudly gave the command. "Bot Bots, ATTACK!!"  
Marching forward in unison the hordes of Bot Bots began to advance at the approaching Muncher Regiment, their Biwa Blasters blazing.  
The Munchers divided into their own separate groups, Colonel Major Muncherous took his No.1 Goons through the centre of the advancing robots. Bartman followed closely behind Peter, Tammy, Scetchroy and the other canines as they took on the right flank. Corporal Ernest took his platoon of men up the left flank.  
King Muncherous stood and watched his men advance as explosions erupted around him. His golden robot munchers who stood to his side cowered at the explosions. King Muncherous remained still, Dilbin and Scouter Buggy at his side. He blinked once and crossed his arms. He was waiting for Wingnut to return from his bombardment. Only then would he decide to join the battle.   
Mega Munch could see Colonel Major heading for his position amongst all the screams, explosions and laser blasts. One by one the many hoards of Bot Bots that stood in his way were being floored with great ease. The Munchers moving as fast as lightning dodging the many laser beams and getting up close and personal with the human sized droid's. Sometimes blasting closeup and simply ripping their circuitry to shreds with their teeth. Mega Munch growled as Colonel Major drew closer and closer.  
"So.. Colonel Major.. You wish to arrange a date with death do you?" He got his katana's at the ready and got into his athletic stance awaiting the foe with great eagerness.  
  
Bart had been in many dangerous situations like this before. He was used to it, after all, Springfield was famous for its daily rioting. And Bart had had his own fair share of rioting. Many of which he had probably caused or Homer had caused.   
He had psyched himself up for this battle. Keeping his mind focused on the task at hand. He didn't have much trouble, after all, in his spare time he battled crime as Bartman, he was up for this kind of challenge. Dodging the many laser blasts with athletic somersaults, he drifted through the wind, his cape flowed, he frequently dived at the Bot Bots (rather primitive and flimsy robots) kicking them in the heads making them explode or tripping them up before retrieving their Biwa rifles and using them against them.  
He felt as long as his canine buddies, with their own unique brand of weaponry, kept close to him he would have no worries. He spoke too soon. The ground began to shake. Bart knew what was happening and backed away as quick as a flash to see a very familiar foe. It was the tractor droid with the very familiar electrical whip, the *exact* one in fact! Bart could notice the claw marks on its orb like head. Its head shone as it noticed the vigilant looking ten year old. It rolled out of the crater and advanced on Bartman, Santa's Little Helper stood at his side growling.  
"So.. You wanna finish where we left off huh? Well I personally don't take too kindly to attempts at killing both me, my sister and my dog here!" Bart shouted at it.  
It responded with a lashing of the whip. Bart and his dog leapt out of the way sideways. Santa's Little Helper went for the head again. It again stumbled around blindly. Bart took this opportunity to take a shot at it with the Biwa Rifle. It collided with the metallic body knocking a plate off. Bart grabbed it, hopped onto its tractors and stuck the plate in between the wheels. It soon got stuck and caught alight. The droid was now immobile.  
  
Lying in wait in the surrounding bushes of the hillside, the Bounty hunters surveyed the battle field. Lisa sat beside them, peeking through the bushes. Bart! She could see him battling it out with the tractor droid! She tried her best to scream out to him. "Oh God!! BART!! Ba.."  
She was silenced by Quaark, who put his hand over her mouth. "A friend of yours?"  
Lisa dared not reply, for Barts sake. She then realised these could be the people responsible for Barts..   
... Oh God no!  
Quaark activated his biocular sensors and took a closer look at the ten year old. "A very athletic little fellow," he mused. "Could make a fine trophy!!"  
Lisa began to struggle and squirm. Quaark shushed her into silence. "Now, little girl. I wouldn't be as stupid as to go down into the battlefield to retrieve your friend." he turned to Vedder with acknowledgement. "I think our best bet would be to make *him* come to *us*!"  
Lisa struggle even more so and managed to scream out. "Noo! Don't hurt him!! Don't hurt my brother!! I'll kill you!! I'll kill YOU!"  
Quaark laughed. "A spirited little girl aren't you?"  
  
Bart began to ponder the possibilities while his dog continued to maul at the crystal like orb head. That electrical whip could be of use. The droid was too busy facing the other way attempting to shake off Santa's Little Helper. This gave Bart a clear view of the electrical whip compartment, he carefully took aim and fired. The compartment fell with a crash. Bart picked it up. It was big! As big as his arm.   
Bart shouted out to Santa's Little Helper with warning. "Come on, Santa's Little Helper! Come to Bart! I'll finish it off!" Santa's's Little Helper didn't seem to either hear or care. Bart had no choice put to take aim and fire at the orb like head from behind, hopefully not doing considerable damage to his dog. He knew it was going to happen quick, he got the whip at the ready and fired the rifle at the orb head.   
It shattered like glass. Santa's Little Helper had nothing to hold onto anymore and fell back. Immediately the droid's body rotated to face Bart and some secret compartments opened up revealing an array of weapons, all aimed at Bart. A metallic roar emanated from its bulkiness. Its exposed shining bulb like brain (which had been concealed in the orb) lit up. Bart, with all his might lashed out at the head. The electrical whip wrapped around the droid's think tank. For a second, nothing happened. Suddenly the robot began to light up from the inside. Suddenly a huge shock of electricity enveloped its entire body. Its head then exploded. Followed shortly by the body.  
Bart dived out of the way just in time as shards of metal began to fall from the sky.   
  
***  
Captain Reckus Kcok had led Ernest and his regiment into the left flank. This area was filled with rampaging giant sized, moon-headed robots and a few Munchie bots. These particular robots had strong armour and could take quite a pounding. Ernest alone took three rounds of his Biwa Gun to cause any significant damage. But with the help of his recruits, that ranging from Corporal Aneska (the only female Muncher in the platoon), Freddie (Ernest's long finger nailed brother) and many more it soon had no trouble in disabling them.  
  
***   
  
Meanwhile inside the Nuclear Power Plant, Screwloose bobbed along (seeing as he's a winged Muncher he has claws for feet so he has to hop along like a typical bird) in the exceedingly quiet corridor. It was then that he noticed the door to his right. A plaque was engraved into it. It read: C Montgomery Burns.  
This had to be Burns' office! Screwloose knew he had an opportunity to find out once and for all what Burns was truly up to.   
The door had been left ajar. He crept in. The room was empty and quiet.. Too quiet for his liking. Screwloose flew over to Burns' desk and examined its contents.  
Nothing but the morning paper, an index roller, a sceptre, and a pen knife. It was here that he noticed an almighty racket coming from just outside, in the parking lot.   
It was his platoon, battling it out with an army of Egg's robots!  
Screwloose quickly hovered down level with the drawers and tried grabbing hold of it with his teeth and pulled. It wouldn't budge. He dug his teeth in.  
With a loud crunch the front of the drawer was slowly flattened in his teeth. It still wouldn't open, but he could now squeeze through the bent gap he had created.  
Money.. Money... Giant Cheques... Ah what was this? A confidential file, sealed up. His Muncherous Empire emblem was on the front!!  
It read: "The MinonkTo Factor."   
  
***  
  
A horde of Giant Munchie Bots and Capchie Bots (the names speak for themselves, really) erupted out of the ground and surrounded Colonel Major Muncherous and his goons.  
Looking over from a distance Colonel Major could see Mega Munch just standing there silent, ready in wait. Colonel Major knew this was his prime target. Loading his Clappa rifle, Colonel Major fired three quick shots in different trajectory's, each impacted with the surrounding horde of robots, their heads exploded and they collapsed.   
As he and his Goons stepped over the rubble, a sword came down suddenly and sliced his rifle in two. Colonel Major stepped back and gasped. Mega Munch was upon him. As quick as a flash he dived to the sides repeatedly as Mega Munch stabbed away with super fast reflexes, Mega Munch missing by an inch every microsecond. The two were a blur.  
The fight for survival was interrupted by Corporal Nutbolt, who barged in with his sabre at the ready. His platoon of Robot Munchers standing by.  
A spectacular sword fight commenced. Mega Munchers double katana's vs. Nutbolt's sabre.  
  
Standing at the very rim of the explosive battle, King Muncherous stood impatiently. He turned to Dilbin while adjusting his crown. "So far.. So good."  
"Yes sir! And here comes Wingnut and his flying recruits."  
Wingnut flew over head and dived down level with King Muncherous and hovered. His many organic and robotic recruits hovered in synchronization behind him. "Corporal Flybite and Swiftwind and their air strike is assembled, sir!"  
"Good... It seems Reckus Kcock may have his hands full with the Moonkick Bots.. Go and assist him!"  
"Yes sir!" Wingnut flew off, his recruits in pursuit.  
"Dilbin.. Are you ready my friend!" King Muncherous spoke without turning.  
"YES, sir!"   
  
***  
  
Cowering in a bush, recovering from the last ordeal, Bart was then alerted by the presence of Peter, Tammy and Co. Who came up to congratulate him. Santa's little Helper came by and licked him enthusiastically.  
"I never thought you to be so damn courageous. I believe you could make a damn good action hero yet!" Peter acknowledged.   
Suddenly a huge shadow enveloped the battle field. A Super Bot Bot had appeared through the portal! Tammy interrupted the companies many encouraging remarks with a terrifying yelp.  
"Holy cow! What the hell is that??!!" Bart shouted over the many crashes, explosions and laser blasts.  
"Its what we always feared" Peter replied. "Its one of Egg's Super Bot Bots!"  
Bart pointed at the vortex. "Look! The vortex, its growing!"  
"Oh shoot! The Technoegg's right on schedule." Bulldog tutted.  
Bob Roverts jumped up with enthusiasm. "I think a slight change of strategy is in order."  
Peter had a brainstorm. "Follow me guys.. I have plan."  
  
***  
  
Ernest didn't like Super Bot Bots. A good waste of ammunition in his opinion and they were also the only droid's he considered to be a slight hazard to his health. He never thought he would ever die in battle, but when ever a Super Bot Bot came stomping onto the battle field he then took it as a likely possibility.  
Although his super fast Muncherous reflexes were easily helping avoid its massive stomping feet he had to have a rest sometime. He'd accidentally stumbled across The Super Bot Bot at the foot of the vortex, his other recruits were far off occupied with the Moonkick Bots, but occasionally firing off a few rounds at The Super Bot Bot when ever they can.  
Ernest knew he was in danger and there was nothing he could do. Jumping into one of the many craters the Giant robot had helped cause with it humungous feet. Ernest then took out a multi frag grenade. Toppling it over seemed the only likely solution of stopping the monstrosity.  
As he set the timer he looked out suddenly to see the foot of the monstrosity heading down towards him, he was about to be crushed! Ernest threw himself out of the crater as the foot came down. The grenade went off, but only caused a minor earthquake.   
Stamping the ground with annoyance, Ernest was too occupied with rage to see the giant Bot Bot fire a laser beam at him, it barely missed, grazing his arm. He screamed out in pain, held onto his arm and collapsed on the floor. The robot then began to advance on him ready to crush him.  
"Arrrhhhh YOU! YOU!! You think you can kill me?? Well Ernestous Plutaark won't leave this world without a fight!!" he leaned over at his backpack and took out his trusty Biwa Gun. Turning the setting to psychic Thunder. The Biwa Gun whirred and lit up, he aimed shakily and thought of the Bot Bots head. With the added rage built up in his psyche The Biwa Gun unleashed its lightning bolt out with awesome power. Ernest was knocked back a couple of feet from the energy. As it left the barrel and collided with the head.  
The Super Bot Bots head exploded to smitherines... But it continued walking, fully operational.   
Ernest had one thing to say as the Bot Bots foot came down on his quivering physique. "Oh Crap!" He closed his eyes and braced himself for oblivion. He felt a yanking sensation and the feeling of air brushing against his face, he opened his eyes to find he was in mid air! "Screwloose! Hey! How's it going old friend! Where have you been and what took you so long!"  
"You won't wanna know Ernie.. But its urgent I speak to King Muncherous. There are some dark forces at work! And they concern a certain disgruntled old Billionaire named Burns!"  
  
***  
  
Keeping their distance, Peter, Tammy and Co. Crept up the right side of the battle field. Bart stood impatiently behind him. "So what's your plan Peter?"  
Rather breathless, he replied by pointing. "See up there at the top of the hill.. That would be the perfect descent to take the Super Bot Bot by surprise!"  
"And that's your plan??" Tammy replied.  
"Yep." Peter acknowledged.  
"Good enough for me." Bob replied.  
They slowly descended towards The Bounty Hunters position, unaware of what they would find until Peter stopped in his tracks. "Stop!"  
"What is it?" Bart whispered.  
"The locator's going wild! Your sister is up ahead.. With two other life forms! Its the kidnappers!"  
"Son of a..." Bart ran off past them in a rage.  
"(Sigh) Here we go again!" they ran off in pursuit.  
  
***  
  
Making his way into the battle field, King Muncherous went in slow strides carefully observing his regiments progress. Many of his elite warriors cowered from nearby explosions as they marched alongside. It appeared King Munch wasn't too enthusiastic about fighting, but appeared to have no choice as a Moonkick Bot came marching up infront of him and went for him with its hook.  
King Muncherous gradually with ease, side-stepped an inch or two from its hook as it came crashing down and imbedded itself in the concrete floor. Clicking his fingers, a remote control appeared in his hand, King Munch aimed it at the towering robot and pressed the one big red button. The Moonkick Bot suddenly deactivated. The whirring noise from its inner think tank slowed down to silence and the droid fell limp.  
King Munch stepped over its arm and resumed his trek to the vortex. It was here that he spotted Screwloose, who came swooping down beside him. He dropped Ernest who bowed before King Munch.  
Screwloose spoke. "Sir, I have news on the secret plans of Mr. Burns that could deeply intervene with our mission!"   
Continuing his walk, King Munch nodded without turning. "All in good time, my friend... All in good time!" King Munch resumed his trek and headed for the vortex knowing full well that Mega Munch was soon to be in his way.   
  
***  
  
Looking on at the rampaging Super Bot Bot that had appeared from out of the vortex, Quaark spoke out with awe to his assistant. "Looks like we've got ourselves a challenge, eh Vedder!"  
Vedder acknowledged with a grunt.  
Quaark turns to the frightened eight year old. "And you definitely say that the vortex leads to Warlord Egg?"  
"Y-Yes!" Lisa whispered as she sat beside them, peeking in through the bushes.  
"Well first things first. We'll have to dispose of that Giant Monstrosity if we have any hope of entering the vortex.... Vedder!" Quaark gestured to his counterparts back pack. Vedder knew what his boss was asking, he then took out the personal ionic cannon and handed it to Quaark.  
Quaark then put the cannon on his shoulder and took aim. Not at the Bot Bot but at the water coolers of the Power Plant, to the side. A huge blast of ultra hot blue ions erupted from the cannon and collided at the base of the coolers.   
The coolers then began to collapse under their own weight and fell down vertically and unto the rampaging Super Bot Bot, crushing it and many other Bot bots in the process. Many of the regiment had seen this coming and had dived out of the falling towers reach.   
The huge dust cloud from the rubble emanated the battle ridden car park. Yet, the battle continued to thrive... minus one Super Bot Bot.  
"Give me back my sister!!" Bart Simpson shouted from behind.  
Quaark and Vedder swung round with surprise to see Bartman standing before them, his torn cape flowed in the wind. His eyes appeared to be filled with rage.  
"Oh Bart.." Lisa tried to run forward but was held back by Quaark who took hold of her and pointed his gun at her head.  
"You are most definitely a worthy adversary. Never before have I seen such spirit, enthusiasm and charisma from such a young human being! And one courageous enough to fight against Warlord Egg!" Quaark mused.  
Bartman crossed his arms and stepped forward. Quaark pressed the barrel against Lisa's head. Her face was filled with both fear and tears. "Don't worry about me Bart! Save yourself!! They'll kill you!" she cried.  
Quaark reassured the trembling eight-year old. "I do not wish to kill your *brother* little girl. I merely would like him as a trophy, his human physique is very rare.. Him being yellow and all... But I cannot attempt to take such a trophy until I am truly satisfied!" Quaark points to the vortex. "Me and my counterpart will be taking your sister to the Technoegg, where we will hopefully take The Egg as our greatest trophy. If you value your sisters life you will no doubt follow us into the vortex to Dimension W...."  
Quaark begins to step back. "Perhaps seeing you pitted against Egg's elite within the Technoegg will assure me of your true value! If you succeed and survive then I shall take you!"  
Bart growls. "Over my dead body!"  
Quaark smiles as he slowly descends down the hill towards the unoccupied vortex. "If that is your destiny!" He quickly turns round and jumps down the hill, his counterpart in pursuit.  
"Hey, come back with my sister, man!!" Bart began to follow. But was stopped by Peter and the others.  
"What happened!?"  
"Some sort of trophy hunters took Lisa!! They're heading for the vortex!"  
Bob stepped out infront of the crowd. "Bounty Hunters!... Well what are we waiting for? Lets go after them!"  
  
***   
  
"You worthless excuse for a robot!" Mega Munch snarled as his twin blades came crashing down into Nutbolt's sabre.   
The two leant into each other forcing their blades together. Mega Munch seemed to have the edge as he slowly began to lean over, forcing Nutbolt to the floor while he tried his best to resist.  
Mega Munch then did the usual sneaky manoeuvre and let go. With added pushing force from Nutbolt, the sabre wielding robot careered forward. Mega Munch took this opportunity to trip him up in the process and slice his sabre hand off. Sparks went everywhere as Mega Munch, as quick as lightning, kicked the plummeting malfunctioning droid a couple of feet into the distance.  
"What a pathetic excuse for a warrior!" he laughed to himself and took position once again with his katana's, as Colonel Major lunged forward with Nutbolt's sabre.  
"That was one of my best solders Mega Munch!!" he growled.  
"Then I can only imagine how crap a fighter you are!" Mega Munch sneered as he pushed back with his katana's causing Colonel Major to fall on his back. "Now are you gonna give me the satisfaction of killing you.. Or not?" he laughed as he pointed the tip of his blade between Colonel Major's eyes.   
Sweat ran down the trapped Munchers face as he cowered on the floor. A evil glint emanated from Mega Munchers robotic eyes. He then sneered. "Goodbye Colonel Major!"  
Colonel Major hadn't worn out his super fast reflexes just yet. He rolled to the side as Mega Munch stabbed forward, colliding with the floor. This caused the katana to break from the force.  
"Whha...?" he screamed with rage and looked up at the hyped up Colonel Major. "You sure are eager to survive!... Well... then. I'll have to dispose of you mono et mono!" Mega Munch began to spiral his one remaining sword within his clutches. Showing off.  
Colonel Major got his sabre at the ready and lunged forward with rage his sabre came crashing down with the katana. Mega Munch began pushing forward attempting to get the blade nearer and nearer to colonel Majors legs, attempting to chop them off.  
"Damn you!!" Colonel Major screamed. As the blade drew nearer and nearer to its target. Colonel Major was in clear distress. "I will kill YOU!! I WILL!"  
Mega Munch simply smiled looking into the terrified and tired eyes of his opponent. He then looked back down at his blade as it drew nearer to its target. He sniggered. And fired off a rocket from its tip. It exploded far off behind Colonel Major. But the force was strong enough to make him loose his balance.  
It all happened so fast. It had all just been a set of simple calculations in Mega Munchers mind. Colonel major fell forward, the defensive force of his blade weakened.. Mega Munch knocked it out of his hand with his one blade, and in the same instant, had clicked his metallic fingers, causing a new katana to appear in his right hand. As soon as the sabre had left the Colonel major's grasp, Mega Munch had stabbed away with the other blade.  
He had stabbed in through his open jaw. Slime oozed out, both through the wound and his open mouth. He gurgled from shock and spasmed. Mega Munch took a short interval to admire this, then removed the blade. The deceased Munch dropped to his knees then fell flat on the floor, lifeless.  
"Why can't they be any harder?" he tutted to himself and with his rocket boots flew off to fight against the other remaining platoon of Munchers.  
  
***  
  
Quaark, Lisa and Vedder approach the foot of the vortex and take a short interval to admire its psychedelic beauty. Quaark put his arm through it, then took it back out. He then took a glance at his hand, a strange liquid ran out of his grasp and fell to the floor.  
"Hmm.. Impressive! This warlord is a pure genius! I underestimated his full potential. He'll definitely make a very fine trophy!"  
Vedder grunted enthusiastically while holding the squirming Lisa and followed this with a distressed whimper. He grabbed hold of Quaark's shoulder and pointed towards the hillside.  
Quaark could see Bartman and the canines running his way. They began firing their weapons. All it took was simple dodging for the Bounty Hunters who looked on in awe. "Looks like a very enthusiastic little horde..." he then notices the flying Wiggle Puppy and the pale blue puppy running alongside the human. "Well if it isn't our little canine friend!"  
Vedder grunts with acknowledgement. Quaark turns to Vedder with annoyance. "Do not speak! Remember he is a symbol of your failure Vedder! Your turn had come and you failed!" he makes his way into the vortex and looks one last time at the advancing canines and laughs. He then jumps through, Vedder and Lisa in pursuit.  
Standing in awe they took a quick glance at the surrounding Caverns of Kraal. Quaark, Lisa and Vedder stood on a small volcanic island, boiling lava flowed all around them. It was boiling hot. Too hot for Lisa who soon fainted. Vedder put her over his shoulder.  
Quaark activated his biocular sensor and looked for a viable entrance way into the towering Technoegg which stood before them incased within the volcanic ocean, dormant. A loud whirring emanated from the towering vessel, it appeared to be powering up. It could start moving any time now. Quaark waved to Vedder to follow as they began jumping across the volcanic islands towards the foot of the Warlords Vessel.  
Approaching the foot of the vortex themselves, Bart, Peter, Tammy and co stop to take a breather.  
Breathless, Bart tries to speak as he leans forward clutching his knees. "I.. I.. Can't run.. Any further.. My legs are.. Killing me!"  
"Me too!" Gaspode replies.  
Peter stood impatiently tapping his foot. "Come on you 'Vardwaars', those Bounty Hunters are getting away!"  
"In a minute Peter... I.. Need to.. Catch.. My.. Breath!" Tammy wheezes back.  
"Oh for Muh's sake!" Peter tuts, crossing his arms and turns to the vortex. "We're right here!!" he points putting his arm through the gateway. "Bloody hell! Its hot on the other side!"  
Wiggle Puppy, who was still alert and energetic found this rather curious and flew into the vortex.   
"Hey Wiggle wait for us!" Bulldog barked.  
"Now?? Shall we go?" Peter snapped.  
Everyone acknowledged with a sigh and jumped in.   
  
***  
  
Ernest stumbled across the body of Colonel Major Muncherous. "Oh God!! Oh my god!! The Colonel major!!"  
King Munch walked over to see what all the fuss was about. He frowned at what he saw. He looked up to the sky and spoke. "Ha! A little bonus huh, Muh, knowing that you can kill off any major character seeing as at the end everything will return to normal?"  
Now, Muncherous, if you'd pay more attention you'd find Mega Munch is about to slice you in half!  
"Oh, right. Thanks for the reminder!" King Munch replied. He clicked his fingers, swung round and deflected Mega Munchers attack with his own blade. He pushed forward and yanked Mega Munch back. It didn't do much good because he was hovering on his rocket boots....  
There was a brief pause as Mega Munch looked into King Munchers eyes. King Munch broke the silence. "So.. Do you want me to err... what's the word... fight you?"  
"I'd rather you die!" Mega Munch boomed.  
"Well I'm here, old friend. Take a stab at me!"  
"My pleasure!" Mega Munch launches himself at King Munch, the tip of his blade aiming for his head. "Diiieee!!"  
King Munch put his own super fast reflexes to good use and, even though Mega Munch had already tracked his movements, he wasn't fast enough to stop the King from grabbing hold of his arm and ripping it off.  
Mega Munch collided with floor, and in the same instant, flipped back onto his feet and laughed at his missing limb. "Very impressive. I underestimated how good you'd gotten since our last confrontation!"  
"To be honest. I'm going easy on you. You seriously don't stand a chance against me, old friend."  
"I'm NOT your friend King Muncherous!! I'm your killer!"  
"Well don't just stand there gawping! Kill me!!" King Muncherous growled as he disposed of his sword and Mega Munchers arm and stood welcomely, with his arms open.  
Jumping at King Muncherous, Mega Munch reached for his eye sockets with his remaining one arm. "I'll RIP OUT YOUR OPTICS!!!"   
King Munch blinked, took hold of Mega Munchers left leg and his remaining right arm and lifted him up above his head. Mega Munch screamed with rage and struggled to break free. King Munch chose a target to throw Mega Munch at. A couple of advancing Bot Bots seemed like a viable solution. It was here that he heard Mega Munch click his fingers. He was equipping himself with a new Katana.  
King Muncherous threw Mega Munch into the advancing robots, the force of the throw caused a crater and crushed the Bot Bots. But as soon as he had hit the floor, Mega Munch came launching out of the smoke, screaming and launched a rocket at King Munch.  
It came directly at him and was about to reach its target when the King simple caught the rocket in his clutches. He took a quick glance at it, sniggered then unenthusiastically chucked it back at him.  
Mega Munch dodged it with ease as it hit the ground and exploded. Mega Munch growled and was about to fire another round when King Munch spoke out aloud.  
"As we discussed earlier, we are enemy's but who is more of a threat, me.... or Mr. Burns!?"  
Mega Munch frowned. "What the hell are you talking about??"  
"I have reason to believe that Mr. Burns is plotting against you at this very moment.. And here you are minding your own business when you should be protecting his lordship!"  
"What kind of trick are you playing now, Muncherous!"  
King Munch remained mute and began to pace back and forth. Mega Munch remained in mid flight dumbfounded. He then turned towards the vortex and growled, he turned back to King Munch and boomed. "We'll finish this later!!" Mega Munch then teleported away. His disconnected arm vanished also.  
As soon as the threat had vanished the other members of the regiment began to make their way to King Muncherous. Reckus Kcok ran up to report. "Well.. I think we got all of them!"  
Soon, all the flying troops landed beside the king. "Affirmative, all Bot Bots have been dealt with!"  
There was silence. The entire parking lot was silent. Every Bot Bot had indeed been dealt with.  
Ernest broke the silence. "That's not the last of them! There's probably more awaiting us in The Technoegg, many more!" he looked down at Colonel Major's corpse. He sighed and stamped the floor with annoyance. "Why'd he have to die!!?"  
"I think 'Why didn't YOU die?' is a better question!" Reckus Kcok retorted.  
"I didn't die because Screwloose here saved me!"  
Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of Screwloose. He spoke with acknowledgement. "Hiya guys.. Yeah I'm still alive! But I've brought some grave news back with me concerning Mr. Burns!!"   
After being immersed in conversation, Ernest realized that Peter, Tammy and the others were no where in sight. "Hey, where's Bart, and the canines?"  
The regiment looked around frantically, they then turned their attention to the ever growing vortex. That's probably where they went.   
They then realised that King Munch had already left the huddle and had set course for the vortex himself. They ran off to catch up with him.  
  
Bart Simpson stroked his forehead. "Aye Carumba! It sure is..."  
"Hot?" Peter replied. Bart nodded. The little Munch continued. "What do you expect? This is The Caverns of Kraal after all!"  
"So Bart, what do you think of Dimension W?" Tammy spoke.  
"*This* is Dimension W??" Bart scratched his head. "But no offense, I was hoping to see more.. Err.. Landscape..., futuristic cities, space, other worlds and the like."  
Someone laughed from behind. They all turned to see King Muncherous and the rest of the regiment appear through the vortex. "We still have *all* of that Bart.. And perhaps you'll get to see it one day!" he shouted out to them.  
There was an awkward silence as the King hopped over to their particular volcanic island. The boiling lava boiled just below their feet, the whirring sound of The towering Technoegg constantly invaded their eardrums.  
King Muncherous clapped his hands together. "So.. We're here! Are we gonna go inside, rescue your sister and put an end to Egg's evil plan? Or not?"   
  
***  
  
From inside the confines of mass machinery, The warlord's compartment opened up revealing his Eggshell sitting upon the red cushion, his medallion dangling in all its beauty. Standing before him were Smithers and Mr. Burns who stood twiddling his fingers, a scheming look across his face.   
The booming voice of Egg exploded out into the throne room. "THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE MR. BURNS.. WE ARE DOING EVERYTHING IN OUR POWER TO STALL THE MUNCHEROUS SO WE CAN RESUME OUR PLANS TO TAKE CONTROL OF THIS DIMENSION!"  
"Oh, by all means. Don't worry on my account. This battle isn't my problem, I have my own errands, right Smithers?"  
"Err, yes sir!"  
"I don't believe I'll have any problems of my own, I'm sure you'll handle this situation to the best of your.. Err.. Abilities!"   
Egg seemed to stir and shudder. "I HAVE.. ABILITIES.. AND EXPERIENCE! FAR BEYOND YOUR COMPREHENSION.. THIS IS NOT THE FIRST TIME SOMEONE HAS STOOD IN MY WAY OF CONQUERING ANOTHER DIMENSION... THERE WAS THE SITUATION WITH DIMENSION U.. BUT THAT'S ANOTHER STORY ALTOGETHER!"  
"Hmm.. I see. Then what do you permit we do if these 'Muncherous' happened to break into this vessel?"  
"I'D ASSUME THAT THIS THRONE ROOM WOULD BE THE SAFEST PLACE. NO UNAUTHORISED PERSONNEL HAVE EVER BROKEN INTO THIS LAIR... EVER!"  
"Master Egg!" Mega Munch ran into the throne room, as quick as a flash he had crossed the drawbridge and was standing on the centre platform. "Master Egg, are you okay??!!"  
"WHAT THE..? WELL, OF COURSE I AM!!! WHY DO YOU ASK?!!" Egg boomed with annoyance.  
Mega Munch pointed menacingly at Mr. Burns who flinched nervously. "This!! This human is a traitor!!"  
"WHAT?!!" Egg replied bluntly.  
"I don't know what your up to Mr. Burns!! But your evil plan ends here!" Mega Munch advanced, taking out his katana blades with both hands (repaired) and aiming them at the quivering old billionaire.  
"Smithers!! Save me from this crazy critter!" Mr. Burns trembled, hiding behind his no.1 lackey.  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MEGA MUNCH?!"  
"Do you want to be fooled by yet another Springfieldanite, master? First Grimes, now Burns? We would be the laughing stock of the Warlord Council if you were to fall for another pitiful human's evil scheme!"  
"ENOUGH!!... MR. BURNS IF WHAT MY APPRENTICE SAYS IS TRUE, THEN MAY THE LORD HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOUL!! AND UNFORTUNATELY FOR YOU.. HERE I AM THE LORD!!"  
"Well.. I.. Err..." Mr Burns mumbled.  
He was interrupted by a laser blast that erupted above him. Everyone turned to see Quaark and Vedder parasailing down the air ducts.  
"I HAVEN'T TIME FOR THIS!! MEGA MUNCH ELIMINATE THEM, ELIMINATE MR. BURNS, ELIMINATE THEM ALL!!"  
  
***  
  
Inside the confines of the Technoegg, Bart, the canines and The Muncherous make their way to the Throne room. Every so often Bart couldn't help but jump when ever he heard an alarm, usually a drone gun would fold out of the wall to shoot them, but as always, the munchers quick reflexes prevented any of the guns from firing in time.  
Drawing ever so near to the throne room, Bart is alerted by a very threatening noise. A noise of something big and mechanical heading their way through the silent corridors.  
It sounded like multiple clanging noises like something big repeatedly stomping at great speed along the corridor. Whatever it was it knew they were there and Bart and the others readied themselves.  
Standing silently, Bart listened out... The stomping suddenly stopped. "Has it gone?" Bart whispered to Peter.  
"Nothing on the motion sensors, its like it disappeared.. Or.."  
Crash!  
The monstrosity crashed through the corridor wall to the side of them.  
"Aye Carumba!" Bart screamed. Everyone jumped back alert, all there guns aiming and ready, the sounds of their blasters whirring with energy. There was a short silence as the peculiar type of moving machinery surveyed the inhabitants of the corridor with a long thin sensor attached to its cranium, it stops at Bart Simpson and zooms forward slightly in alert. A vid screen suddenly folds out from the sensor, facing Bart himself. The screen flickers slightly, all is tense and dramatic as an image begins to fade in on the screen.  
What Bart see's makes him recoil from shock and he has to lean against the wall behind him to keep himself from falling over. "No! It can't be! You.. You're .. You're DEAD!!"  
Cyber Cecil's face grins with pure evil. His robotic like voice emanates from all around. "I know you are! But what am I!?"  
Cyber Cecil's screen folded back up as he advanced on the trembling child. Looking for somewhere to go, Bart found he was cornered by the robotic monstrosity, he dived out of the way just in the knick of time as a secret compartment slid open allowing the ginormous battering ram to career forward and destroy the entire wall behind him.  
Diving back to the safety of the regiment, the canines and the regiment opened fire on Cyber Cecil, who was caught in the hole in the wall. The bullets and lasers beams ricocheted off of his titanium shell and they could all here his psychotic laugh over the deafening sounds of their firearms. Yanking his battering arm out of the hole, and taking most of the wall with him, he stomped around and faced the entire regiment as they continued firing their futile rounds.   
Cyber Cecil laughs once again as a new compartment folds out on his shoulder revealing a huge firearm.  
The regiment cease fire and Peter can be heard saying. "Uh, oh!"  
Cyber Cecil retorts before opening fire. "Time to heat things up, I think! Bwa ha ha ha haaa!" The flamethrower lets out a huge burst. Everyone dives to the floor as the corridor catches alight.  
"Time to leave I think!" Ernest shouts. Cyber Cecil takes out his right shoulder cannon and begins to track the retreating regiment as they run off down towards the end of the corridor. "You can run, Bart Simpson! But you CAN'T HIDE FROM CYBER CECIL!"  
Taking aim he opens fire with his Milligun. Just reaching the corner, the regiment are able to jump out of the way just in time. However Colonel major's former goons weren't so lucky as they were ripped to shreds by the bombardment of bullets.  
A massive array of robotic tentacles extended around Cyber Cecil and took hold of the walls of the corridor, a couple of supports folded out to the side, making it so he could easily slide along. Cyber Cecil was now part of the corridor as he made his may down the corridor to the enemies position. Swerving around the corner he finds no one in sight. Raising out of his supports he then gets back on his ginormous feet, stomping on the corpses of Colonel Majors goons and begins to scout the area. He gets his sensor out and the many tentacles begin to feel around the confines of the corridor.  
He then switches to infa red and catches a glimpse of one human sized culprit. Hiding out, somehow on the other side of the wall. "So! I have you now, Bart Simpson!" Cyber Cecil shoots out a ginormous claw at the wall collapsing it and attempting to take hold of the ten year old. But before he can take hold of him, he is ambushed by the flying regiment who swarm and bombard his cranium and begin biting at him. The canines then have a go at his feet and begin knawing and biting at the many nuts and bolts.  
His computer visuals flash and buzz with activity, Cyber Cecil stumbles around confused at the sudden bombardment. It is here than he receives a distress call from the throne room. He is needed urgently. "Get the hell off me you bloody critters!" he then unleashes his hoard of robotic tentacles at all the flying nuisances. Many collide with heavy blows knocking them out cold. He kicks Tammy against a wall, badly wounding him and at the same time, takes a grab with his claw at the nearest thing to him, unfortunately, this happens to be poor Gaspode. Cyber Cecil runs through the wall to his side, immediately approaching the base of the Technoegg's cooling system. A huge void up into nothingness trails off above Cyber Cecil, as the many tentacles grab onto the sides and clamp, Cyber Cecil's giant feet fold out into rockets.  
Bart Simpson and the regiment run into the shaft as Cyber Cecil begins to launch. Gaspode screams for help as Cyber Cecil leaves his commiserations. "So sorry I couldn't stay Bart! But I've got a date with Burns.. And your shrivelled bodies will too!" he laughs as he shoots out a peculiar golden ball which bounces to the floor as he launches up into the infinity of the airshaft.  
A beeping begins to emanate from the mysterious ball. King Muncherous breaks the silence. "I don't think it would be a good idea to stay here any longer unless you want to continue this invasion in a thousand separate pieces!"  
As quick as a flash the flying regiment begin to pile into the shaft one after another and begin to take the ground troops in their claws . Several are required to pick up Bart. They begin to descend up the airshaft as fast as their wings could carry them and the explosion erupted behind them. Fire shot up the shaft and closed in on their position.  
"Its gonna get hot any second now!" Screwloose shouts as the fire spreads ever closer.   
  
Quaark stepped forward as Mega Munch took out his Katana Blades. Lisa remained in Vedder arms, gagged. Standing just infront of Egg's giant compartment the Bounty hunter and Mega Munch square up to one another.  
Mr. Burns and Smithers remained lurking in the corner of the throne room on a far away platform.  
"Let me introduce myself. I am Quaark and I am an official member of The Bounty Hunters Guild. I would like to announce that your master Egg has been targeted for capture under our laws."  
"That maybe all well and good. But like the laws state, you have to fight your way to get him!" Mega Munch began to do the old spiral trick with his blades as he advanced on his much larger opponent.  
"This will indeed be interesting! I have never battled with such a minor organism such as yourself, Mega Munch!"  
"Always an advantage on my behalf. Not knowing what to... " he lashes forward in mid conversation. ".. EXPECT!"  
At that same instant, Cyber Cecil comes flying up from down below and lands with a great force on the support bridge between the two opponents.  
Egg laughs and gives his orders. "CYBER CECIL! DESTROY THESE PATHETIC BOUNTY HUNTERS!!"  
Cyber Cecil focuses on his next targets and replies. "Yes, Master Egg!" And as Cecil rotates to face his next opponents, Gaspode can clearly be seen struggling from within the mighty claw.  
"It appears retribution has made fools of us all, Vedder." Quaark whispers as he points towards the blue quivering canine who struggled to escape Cyber Cecil's clutches. "If I am any wiser, one would think this puppy was destined to survive! I bow at his courage and life force!" Quaark nods at Gaspode, who recognises the Bounty Hunters and gives them a look of pleading.  
Vedder kept poor Lisa at bay, gagging her and holding her tight as Quaark advanced on the towering robotic monstrosity. Cyber Cecil's foot hydraulics activated and he took a couple of giant steps towards his opponent. Another compartment opened up, right near Gaspode's head, revealing a chain sword. In a single instant, Cyber Cecil had calculated and tracked every possible counter move, one slight movement from Quaark and he was a dead man. Somehow he knew this and stood slightly in wait. He got himself in a comfortable stance and took out his Trusty Mini-Ion Ray Gun.  
Just as Quaark was about to draw and seal his fate. A hoard of flying Munchers came swarming up from underneath and interrupted the duel. Recognising the enemy, Cecil began firing rapidly around him at the bombardment of flying batlike critters.  
Carried by Wingnut came King Muncherous, his men to his side, they were followed lastly by Screwloose who held Bartman within his claws...  
Everyone was present in the throne room at this time.  
King Muncherous breaks the silence by clapping his hands together and introducing himself to the battle scene. "Greetings everyone. As you may no doubt have guessed everyone seems to have come together the..."  
King Muncherous is interrupted by Cyber Cecil, who produces yet another secret weapon from his chest area, a powerful beam shoots out destroying the ground beneath the Muncherous king.   
"Oh fu..." is the only thing heard as the king plummets into the emptiness of the air duct. This action causes the battle to continue. Quaark, while having the initiative shoots at the giant claw of Cyber Cecil's, releasing the little blue canine who immediately runs to his pals, as laser fire erupts around the throne room.  
Many of the regiment open fire on Egg's compartment, but the beams simply bounce off. "HA HA HA HAA.. YOU DIDN'T SERIOUSLY THINK THAT I'D BE STUPID ENOUGH TO ALLOW YOUR PATHETIC WEAPONS TO HARM ME IF EVER YOU CAME HERE? I AM PROTECTED BY A CLASS 20 FORCE FIELD! MEGA MUNCH IF YOU WOULD BE SO BOLD?"  
"Yes Master!" Mega Munch leaps over to the regiment and is intercepted by Corporal Ernest. "So Ernest? Wanna finish where we started?" Mega Munch lashes out with his blades  
"With pleasure!" Ernest ducks in time and swerves from side to side.  
"Shall I go easy on you? I know the death of your ruler can harm your morale?! Ha ha ha!"  
"One thing I've learnt...." Ernest smiles as he kicks at Mega Munch and takes hold of his arm, forcing his blade out of his hand and taking it for himself, "Is never to underestimate the survival instinct of a Muncherous!" he swipes forward with Mega Munchers own sword.  
"If it may interest you to know. I am the first true Muncherous! YOU are a biological by-product, a pathetic use of resource!" Mega Munch deflects the blade.  
  
Mr Burns cowers at the noise and sight of it all and holds on tight to his lackey. "Oh-o-ooh, Smithers, my heart, my poor heart, this is all too much for me! Hold me!"  
Without a second though Smithers obliged. "Yes Sir!"  
  
Bartman took hold of the quivering little Gaspode and covered him from the noise and explosions. Santa's Little Helper hopped over and licked him enthusiastically. The rest of the canines huddled around. Bob spoke desperately. "You okay Gaspode??!!"  
"Yes!.. yes.. (sniff) I'm fine... I'm fine!"  
For a split second Bart took the opportunity to survey his surroundings, the bounty hunter was battling it out with Cyber Cecil and Ernest was having a one on one with Mega Munch. Screwloose was heading for Mr. Burns and the rest of the regiment were trying to bring Warlord Egg down. Bart then noticed his sister being held captive by the bounty hunters counterpart.  
"Peter, Bob, guys..." Bart gestured everyone around and pointed a shaky hand at Lisa. "My sister!"  
"We see her, come on guys! Lets rescue Lisa Simpson!"  
Bionic Wern flew off to take the not-so-vigilant Bounty Hunter by surprise while Bob, Bulldog and co attempted to snatch Lisa from him.  
Buzzing around his head, Vedder began to get very aggravated and began flinging his arms around at Bionic Wern. To increase his anger, Bionic Wern then opened fire. Vedder then let go of Lisa and began roaring and screaming after the decoy.  
Standing and looking rather confused, Lisa was soon met by the others who greeted her rather enthusiastically. "You okay Lisa?" Peter asked rather concerned.  
Rather frantically and hurriedly, Lisa looked around concerned. "Yes yes yes!! I'm fine! Where's Bart!!? I've got to warn him!! Before its too late!! Quick!!"  
  
Mega Munch and Ernest continued their conversation in mid-sword fight.  
"You know, I was really looking forward to destroying your king. What a shame he's dead, huh?" Mega Munch mocked as he unenthusiastically lashed out a couple of times with his one sword.  
"Grr, King Munch can never dieee!" He then took hold of Mega Munchers spare sword with both hands and began swiping with all his strength at the mocking robot.  
"First, Colonel Major, then King Munch and then YOU! Its a pity you Muncherous die so easily.. Or I might have sense of satisfaction now!" Mega Munch stabbed at Ernest, but with his courageous stamina, he was ready for this manoeuvre and with all his strength swerved to avoid it and in the same instant chopped it in half and unleashed a rocket from its tip.  
Obviously being too good to be true, Mega Munch was able to drop his broken sword and catch the rocket within his clutches, however the force caused him to fly back to the very end of the throne room towards the void below. He collided with the wall and the missile exploded.  
Rather weak and out of breath, Ernest dropped to his knees. "That was for you, Colonel Major!" but before he could do anything else a sound alerted him, the sound of something flying over head, he knew exactly what it was and turned around just in time to chop at Mega Munchers rocket boots.  
Falling over, he immediately flipped back onto his crooked feet and got into a comfortable stance. He then took a moment to view his feet. "Very impressive, Ernest! You almost show SOME skill in fighting! But not enough to defeat me, its time to die now!" As quick as a flash, Mega Munch somersaulted into the air and punched Ernest from behind.   
Unfortunately for Ernest, his fist went through his body. Frozen with shock, Ernest looked down at the fist that appeared in his open jaw. He then tried to pull away from Mega Munch and swivel round for one last swipe of his sword. But Mega Munch simply took the sword from him and in a matter of seconds Ernest was a chopped up heap on the floor.  
Mega Munch tutted. "What is it with Muncherous these days? Isn't their one thin ray of hope for these pathetic organic equivalents?"  
As he advanced on the platoon of Munchers that were currently attacking the FORCE FIELD infront of Warlord Egg's throne, the ground began to rumble beneath him and he was then knocked back by King Muncherous as he jumped through the surface, somersaulting and landing perfectly on his toes. "*Phew*, its been a while since I did that..." He watches Mega Munch flip to his feet and then claps his hands together. "Now, before I was rudely interrupted by Cyber Cecil, I believe we had some sort of fight going?"  
Mega Munch slowly walked up to his opponent vigilantly. "Am I glad to see you Muncherous! I thought I'd never get the pleasure of seeing you DEAD!" he lunges at that instant at his enemy.  
  
"Game on, Robot!" Quaark cries out to his towering robotic opponent.  
"You have sealed your fate, alien!" Cyber Cecil screams as he marches forward and swipes with his chain sword. Rather expectedly, Quaark dives out of the way and shoots at the arm extension and rps the sword from its sockets, but in the same instant, Cecil rotates and knocks Quaark backwards off the drawbridge with one of his many tentacles.  
Using his initiative, Quaark his able to grab onto the side as he falls. Cecil advances on the dangling Bounty Hunter and stomps his giant foot on his grappling fingers. Quaark plummets to his doom but Cyber Cecil proves he isn't finished fighting the Bounty Hunter by saving him with one of his robotic tentacles which catches him by unfortunately bursting through his chest. He had deliberately done this.  
Carrying the highly distressed Quaark in mid air he takes a second to admire his catch. Quaark grapples at the tentacle and tries to pull it from his chest, he reaches into his leather jacket and produces a small laser like blow torch and begins to cut through the metal.  
But Cecil had prepared for this eventuality and without wasting anymore time, took hold of his upper and lower body with his other remaining tentacles and forcibly ripped the bounty hunters body apart, separating his body from his legs. Quaark's horrific scream echoed and caught the attention of Vedder who stopped in his frantic tracks and roared horrifically as his counterparts legs landed infront of him. He then totally forgot about Bionic Wern and charged at Cyber Cecil with blind rage.  
Without any hesitation, Cyber Cecil turned and took aim at his frantic target and when he came up close, he unleashed his battering ram and penetrated his chest. Vedder foamed at the mouth and spasmed, grabbing hold of the giant block of metal that had punctured his body. Swinging his body around, Cecil flung the corpse off the platform and stood attention once again. He then began to survey the battle scene and chose his next target.  
Bart Simpson, sighted!  
  
"You!" came a voice that made both Smithers and Mr. Burns jump. They turned to see Screwloose flapping alongside them, he had his Biwa Guns attached to his wings, he flew vigilantly, growling.  
"Oh my god Smithers its that terrible flying critter, save mee!"  
Smithers jumps infront of Burns holding his arms out with protection. "Noo! Take me instead, leave the poor frightened old man alone!"  
"Frightened?? You should be frightened of yourselves more than me! You are more dangerous than all the occupants of this room put together, you have the bazooka! Give it to me!"  
Mr. Burns begins to laugh and for some strange reason, the fear appeared to have temporarily subsided from the old mans face. "Ohh I doubt I could do that! I have plans for that MinonkTo Bazooka!"  
  
"Well, well... Bart Simpson! Shall we continue where we left off?"  
There was that voice again. "Uh oh." Bart jump up with fear and slowly turned to face the owner of the voice.  
"That's it Bart, turn and admire your decimator!" Cyber Cecil boomed as Bart looked up in shear disbelief at the robotic monstrosity.  
"I doubt I could EVER admire you Cecil! Your disgusting, an evil sadistic psychopath.. And now, you're not even human anymore. You're inferior and just simply nuts and bolts!"  
Cyber Cecil roared with rage. "I'll show you who's INFERIOR!!" Before Bart could do ANYTHING, Cecil's many tentacles grab hold of Bart and rapped around his plump little body. He then lifted him off the ground and brought him up close. While Bart desperately struggled to get loose, Cecil's view screen folded open and his face appeared once again. "Could an inferior being do THIS!" A wave of energy shot down his many tentacles and gave Bart a burst of electric shocks. Bart could do nothing but scream. "(Sigh) I could do this forever, and much worsening things, at that, but I just don't have the time!" the shocks cease. "I'll just have to fulfill my greatest desire and kill you NOW!" another shoulder compartment opened up revealing a large blow torch device. It activated and slowly began to make its way towards Bart Simpson's heart. "Instead of puncturing your heart, I shall burn it to cinders!!"  
Bart screamed out aloud a dozen times as the flame grew nearer. Which finally caught the attention of the canines and Lisa. "Bart?? (Gasp) BART!!" Lisa screamed and ran for her brother.  
Bart Simpson could feel the heat and braced himself for the inevitable. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. But something got in the way. Bart opened his eyes to see Quaark on top of Cyber Cecil's shoulders. "Good game robot.. Now, end Game!" Quaark tapped a few buttons on his arm and a 5 second countdown could be heard.   
"What the? Noooo!!!" Cyber Cecil screamed and reached for him frantically. But he was too late as Quaark exploded. Bart Simpson was flung back a couple of feet, still rapped up in the tentacle, while Cyber Cecil stomped around mindlessly without a body. He staggered back, sparks flying everywhere and reached the edge of the platform. He plummeted into the depths below. Screaming all the way.  
  
Grappling at one another, Mega Munch was pushing King Muncherous down to the floor, attempting to strangle him. "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die, King Muncherous!"  
"Did you know, Mega Munch, that your over confidence is your weakness!"  
"Bah! Your faith in yourself is YOURS!"  
"Faith?? I'm not that religious mind you!.. Am I Muh?"  
....  
King Muncherous gives out a huge sigh. "I suppose now's a good as time as any!" As though he hadn't even been trying before, King Muncherous suddenly head butts Mega Munch, sending sparks everywhere. Standing up straight as Mega Munch hit floor, King Munch took the time to crack his knuckles. "So.. Are we fighting or what?"  
Mega Munch flipped onto his feet and screamed with rage. "I WILL kill YOU!"  
King Muncherous stands, his arms out stretched. "Come and get me then!"  
His metallic fists came storming at the smug looking king at great speed. However, as impressive as Mega Munchers speed was, King Muncherous managed to dodge, parry and defend his attacks with great ease. They were both a blur.  
"Now THIS is much more interesting!" King Munch laughs to himself as he deflects the punches with great ease. He then puts his left arm behind his back and continues deflecting his punches with just his right hand.  
Enraged by King Muncherous' showing off he tries to grab hold of the one arm and snap it off. But at that instant, the king uses his one arm to fling Mega Munch forward onto his face. Wiht his left arm behind his back he then simultaneously snaps his fingers, making Nutbolts sabre appear in his hand and uses it to slice off the exposed arm off of the tumbling Mega Munch.  
"Just thought I'd give you a taste of your own medicine!" King Muncherous chuckles and clicks his fingers again, causing the sword to disappear and is replaced by a hologramatical digital clock. "Hmm.. Not long now, huh Muh?"  
Not long at all.  
Mega Munch, almost totally crippled with no source of weaponry to inflict damage, he then lunges at King Muncherous head on with his samurai helmet spikes. King Munch simply grabs hold of the spikes pulls Mega Munch off the ground, his legs dangling and retorts. "Don't worry Mega Munch. It wasn't your fault. Its just that Bad guys are destined to loose, its the way things go!"  
"YOU! You are a creation of Egg, therefore you are a bad guy as well!" he struggles and squirms.  
"Hah! You know something? Your right! But.. Things change!" and with that King Muncherous arcs his right arm back and then unleashes an almighty blow on Mega Munch sending him flying across the throne room, he collides with the far wall and disappears through the other side, the sound of many other collapsing walls is heard until Mega Munchers tumbling body finally crashes through the outer hull of The Technoegg and plummets into the hot boiling lava.  
King Munch brushes his hands together. "An end of an Era.. Wouldn't you say Dilbin?"  
Dilbin came running up to King Munch rather breathless. "Yes King Munch!" he manages to acknowledge.  
"Now to see how young Bart is getting on!" King Muncherous ponders as he turns towards the unmistakable figure of the ten year old boy as he struggled to break free of the huge robotic bonds that wrapped around his entire body.   
  
With all his strength, Bart was able to free his arms and then pull himself out of the tentacles grip. He stood up, brushed himself off, and looked around for any of his friends. "Bart!" there came the familiar voice of his sister. Bart turned to see his sister running in his direction. He smiled and ran for her himself. But something made him stop in his tracks, a familiar look on her face began to form. It was a look of horror.  
"Lis'? What's wrong?!"  
Lisa knew this was the moment and began to run as fast as her legs would carry her. She screamed with all her might. "BART!! LOOK OUT!!"  
"Huh?" Bart turned his head to see the remains of Cyber Cecil towering over him.   
King Muncherous walks up to Lisa and is heard muttering. "Right on time!"  
Bart then feels a jolt in his back, a rather peculiar feeling of something inside his body began to erupt in his nerves, he then felt a sudden flash of pain all over and began to scream as Cecil began to lift him off the ground.  
"Nooo!!!" Lisa eyes watered and she fell over from shock as she heard the familiar churning noise and horrific scream of her dying brother. History was repeating itself. She turned away as the frightening inevitability occurred as Bart's churned up body fell to the floor beside her. She slowly crawled up to Bart, pulled him close and cried out to her hearts content. But her sobbing was interrupted by the towering shadow of Cyber Cecil.   
"Now, the suffering ends with YOU, Lisa Simpson!"  
"Nooo!" she screamed.  
"STOP!" came Warlord Egg's voice as it boomed around the room. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see Warlord Egg's shell being picked up by a giant claw and carried into the confines of the super computer. His voice continues to blare out as the sound of machinery is heard. "YOUR INSURRECTION ENDS HERE KING MUNCHEROUS! EITHER YOU STOP HERE RIGHT NOW OR I ORDER CYBER CECIL TO KILL LISA SIMPSON!" a secret compartment folded out of the super computer revealing Warlord Egg's dreadnaught in all its glory, all his weapons were at the ready, all aimed at King Muncherous. Egg's shell glistened behind the tiny force field that protected the capsule in the centre.  
"Not so fast Egg!" Screwloose interrupted. He flew into the crowd, with Smithers and Burns on tow, the rest of the swarm of Flying Muncherous flew around the frightened human beings. "You go ahead and destroy us and you let Mr. Burns win! Isn't that right.. Mr Burns?!"  
Screwloose nudges him with his claw causing the old billionaire to blurt out. "Yes!.. yes."  
"WHAT ON BOTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!" Egg boomed as he stepped forward a little more.  
"I'll field this one!" said King Muncherous as he stepped infront of the crowd. "What you're all about to learn is the ultimate irony.. The paradox.. The causality loop that explains our being here!" King Munch claps his hands together and begins. "Why did you truly come to Dimension W for Egg?... and be honest with us!"  
"MY SOURCES HAD RECENTLY STATED THAT CERTAIN DIMENSIONAL TOURISTS HAD INFILTRATED ONE OF MY WEAPONS BASES IN THE CONDRA CLUSTER. I SAW IT UPON MYSELF TO SEEK OUT AND DESTROY THE CULPRITS, IT TURNED OUT TO BE SOME RATHER FAMILIAR ENEMIES BY THE NAME OF BART AND LISA SIMPSON!... THEY'D PREVIOUSLY, WITHOUT KNOWING IT, IN ANOTHER REALITY, THWARTED MY PLANS TO TAKE OVER DIMENSION U! AND NOW THEY HAD INTERFERED WITH MY PLANS ONCE AGAIN. I CAME HERE TO ELIMINATE THE THREAT ONCE AND FOR ALL!"  
Screwloose flies up level with Egg's shell. "But don't you see? The kids don't know anything about this.. Or remember anything about a Dimension U. That was in another reality from their's.. They were not the culprits!" Screwloose flew over to Mr. Burns. "He is.. After spending considerable amount of time in Dimension W, Burns learned all about you and your creations.. And was intrigued by the so called 'MinonkTo Factor'! He took it upon himself to set up a trap to bring you and your creations to Springfield in order to take the MinonkTo technology for himself and take over the cosmos!"  
"You see... Mr. Burns started this war! Its his fault.. And we have all become tools in his sick quest for world AND universal domination!" King Muncherous finished.  
"That's a lie!" Mr Burns roared.   
Silence followed. Egg's dreadnaught, whirred and ticked as it slowly swerved from side to side. Egg was in deep thought.  
"Enough of this heresy! Too many people have suffered! Its time to end this once and for all! Hand over the MinonkTo Bazooka, Mr. Burns!" King Munch pleaded.  
Mr. Burns covered his pocket and backed away. "NEVER!! I shall rule the cosmos! You shall not have it!!"  
"I don't CARE ABOUT ANY OF THIS MYSELF!! I have a desire and I intend to fulfill it!" out came Cyber Cecil's voice. "Your own minor squabbles do not concern me! I am only interesting in destroying Lisa Simpson!!"  
"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY HER UNLESS I ORDER YOU TO!" Egg boomed with annoyance, still in deep thought.  
As the Munchers began to bombard the poor defenceless Mr. Burns, Cyber Cecil stepped ever closer to the frightened Lisa Simpson and took out his Gatling Gun. "First the brother.. Now the sister!" As he was about to fire, Santa's Little Helper and Maggie Simpson appeared out of nowhere and leap up on top of Cyber Cecil's back. He stumbled around trying to shake them and began to curse and swear.  
"Noo!! You shall not have it!!" Mr. Burns began to reach for the trigger. The other Munchers screamed frantically and tried to grab it off him.  
Egg could be heard muttering to himself. "The same scenario played out once again. The fate of my existence decided by the push of a button!" Egg awaited the inevitable.  
Looking right into Mr. Burns eyes, King Munch said his final words. "Fate!"  
Mr. Burns pulled the trigger. A blue wave of energy pulsated out of the barrel and began to concentrate into a bizarre psychedelic sphere. Unfortunately, the sphere, collides with Cyber Cecil. Fading into his inner electronics, Cyber Cecil comes to a compete stop. He begins to glow tremendously, florescent.  
"Ohh my god!! I've never felt so alive! I feel wonderful.. I feel.. I.. I.. Ah.. Ah.. AAAHH ARRRGGHHH!" He began to glow an unbearably bright yellow. Everyone covered their eyes as Cyber Cecil screamed with agony.  
"What's going on?" Lisa screams at Screwloose.  
"Its the end Lisa..." he smiles at her. "It was nice meeting you!"  
"Will I ever see you agai..."  
Cyber Cecil exploded, a huge wave of energy spread out and obliterated the throne room in an instant. The Technoegg was soon engulfed in the explosion, soon the Cavern of Kraal was obliterated.. Then the vortex.. Then Springfield.. Then Earth...  
All Destroyed in an instant...  
Void... Nothingness... Then...   
BOOOM!   
.....  
.. Lisa made her way up the stairs and heard a rather loud thud in her brother's room. Rather startled she rushed to see if everything was alright.  
"Hey Lis'.. How's it going?" said Bart as Lisa entered. He was currently changing out of his Bartman costume and into his pyjama's.  
"How much longer do you plan on doing this?" Lisa queried.  
"How much longer do you plan on doing this, too?" back talked Bart.  
"Doing what?" queried Lisa.  
"Ahem" Bart pointed to his pyjama's as he removed his shorts. "I'm getting undressed.. could you kinda-like scidattle?"  
"Oh.. Sorry.. I'll just..g..." as Lisa swiftly began her departure, something quite astonishing came to mind. "Bart? Is it me or does this all seem rather familiar?"  
"Yeah! Come to think of it. Wasn't there meant to have been some weird ghostly figure of myself climbing through the window round about now?"  
Gasping with realization, Lisa gazed into her brothers eyes as he did the same. She just realized. Her brother was alive!! Bart just realized.. He was alive!!  
Now fully dressed, Bart dropping his skateboard and jumped over the bed in an instant, Lisa also ran towards her fellow sibling, and together they embraced in sheer happiness, crying their eyes out.  
"Oh God Bart! I thought I'd lost you!!"  
Rather bewildered Bart replied. "I thought I'd lost myself too!"  
Backing away from their bond, Lisa examines Barts chest. "Cool it sister, I'm fine!". Bart takes her hand and together they look into each others eyes. Each sparkled with blue magnificence. Lisa began to cry. "Hold me!"  
She fell into his arms as he slowly rocked her soothingly. "Err.. Okay." Bart was a little dumbfounded, he wasn't sure what to do, he'd never really had to comfort his sister before.  
This moment gave him time to think. Had all of that really happened? Had they both gone back to the point before all of that nightmare had happened? Were Mom and Dad still....  
Gasp!  
They both shrieked simultaneously. "MOM!! DAD!!"  
Storming down the stairs, Bart and Lisa headed for the family kitchen not knowing what to expect. Storming into the kitchen they were over swept with emotion by what they saw.   
"MOM, DAD!!" the kids yelled emotionally and ran up to Marge and Homer hugging them.   
"Is it our anniversary?" Homer queried.  
"My Goodness!! What brought this on kids!?" Marge staggered back unexpectedly at this sudden onslaught of affection.   
Knowing they couldn't reveal the truth they settled with...  
"Well..." Bart stuttered.  
"We just missed you that's all!" Lisa broke into tears, her eyes watering.  
As Marge wiped the tears from Lisa's eyes affectionately, they could hear the enthusiastic sucking of Maggie's pacifier and the bark of Santa's Little Helper as he came leaping into the kitchen, his tail wagging.. Marge picked Maggie up to rock her, Homer sat down and continued drinking on his cherry squishy. "Jeez.. You leave 'em alone for two minutes and they go all soft on you. Thanks for giving them your feminine side Marge!" Homer frowns and looks down at his cherry squishy. "There's something not exactly right with this Squishy... Needs more prozac."  
After standing admiring the entire family's presence within the humble abode of the Simpsons kitchen, Bart and Lisa then looked back into each others eyes and hugged once again.  
"Oh Homie would you look at that!" Marge swooned as she put Maggie back into her seat.  
Taking Lisa completely by surprise Bart then lifted Lisa off her feet and gave her a piggy back. "What do you say to a round of Frosty Chocolate Milkshakes sis, its on me!"  
"Wow cool, lead on Bartman, heh, heh."  
The kids giggled with glee as Bart strode out of the kitchen giving Lisa a wonderful ride. "To Krusty Burger!!" Bart can be heard shouting.  
"Ride 'em cowboy!" Lisa can be heard retorting. Maggie waves after them as they leave the house.  
As Bart and Lisa left the house, the psychedelic ball whizzed off out of the bushes and made its way back to the Coral.  
Standing in his Queens Gardens, King Muncherous whistles the familiar tune once again. Scouter Buggy comes to make his report. "Lisa- Bart- are - fine - coping - well - yet - still - have -memories - of - incident."  
Queen Munch walks up to her husband and readjusts his crown. "You let them keep their memories? Why honey?"  
King Munch sighed and turned to his Queen. "It wasn't my doing sweet cakes.. It was.."  
"I know.. I know.. It was Muh's!... (Sigh) So.. What happens now?" Queen Munch replied.  
"I might very well ask that question!" replied Punishous who walk into the garden unannounced.  
"Now? Now we go home. I believe the story has reached its pointless conclusion.. Everything has returned to normal... Bart and Lisa are closer and Egg is back to where he started.. Plotting yet another diabolical scheme to destroy our empire!.. As Witty Sci-fi adventures go, I think we've fuelled the expectations of the many possibly readers out there."  
"Readers? What are you talking about?" Punisher frowns.  
"Nothing Punishous... Too insightful for you to comprehend.. Now!" King Munch claps his hands together. "Lets plot a course for home.. Planet Muncherous.. And lets put an end to this MinonkTo fuss shall we?"  
The Coral faded into the darkness as it disappeared from the fabric of space time and returned once again to Dimension W.  
Meanwhile, Bart and Lisa sat enjoying their Frosty chocolate milkshakes at Krusty Burger. Bart broke the ice. "So Lis' any thoughts on the whole adventure in question?"  
Lisa shrugs. "It sure was an experience.. At least."  
"Yeah! Sci-fi adventures are cool aren't they?" Bart sniggers.  
"Yeah.. I guess they are!"  
.......   
Aren't they?  
  



End file.
